


Студенческие будни

by Jadaite



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadaite/pseuds/Jadaite
Relationships: Brad Crawford/Schuldig





	Студенческие будни

**Глава 1**

  
  


«Я дрочу на моего соседа. Он — на недотрогу из второго корпуса. Она влюблена в своего паука. Правда, не думаю, что эта связь носит сексуальный характер. Скорее всего, она просто ботаник. Её паук обожает нашу кухню. На ней орудует выходец с Кубы. Я не хочу знать, что он кладет в нашу еду. Но от неё, кажется, стоит у всех. Даже у такого импотента, как наш препод по стрелковому оружию. С другой стороны, Рик вчера сказал, что я озабоченный. Может, он прав?» — рыжий парень тряхнул головой и, улыбнувшись своему соседу, кивнул. Шульдиха не интересовало, с чем именно он только что согласился, ему просто нравилось слушать этот голос.

Кто-то сходит с ума по заднице, кто-то по ногам, кто-то… а телепат умирал по голосу своего соседа, его рукам и расстегнутым верхним пуговицам рубашки с приспущенным строгим галстуком. Нет, конечно, всё остальное у соседа тоже было что надо. Но от этого у него просто начисто рвало крышу.

— Шульдих, ты меня слушаешь? – рявкнул сосед, которому надоело разговаривать со стенкой.

— Э… да, конечно.

— Н-да?! – издевательски протянул он и поправил очки. – Ну так что я только что попросил тебя сделать?

Шульдих попытался прочитать мысли, но наткнулся на щиты. Сосед ухмыльнулся и отрицательно покачал головой.

— И не мечтай даже.

— Ну, хорошо, Брэд, я немного упустил из виду нить разговора. Так о чем шел базар?

— О том, что ты пообещал мне присмотреть за тем, чтобы к Лин никто не лез, пока я буду на практике.

Телепат проклял свою невнимательность. Связываться с этой арахноманьякой… арохноманьячкой, в общем, озабоченной ему совершенно не хотелось. Мало того, что она была прямым конкурентом в борьбе за сердце его соседа, так ещё и пауки… Шульдиха передернуло. Он в отличие от неё был патентованным арахнофобом.

— Слушай, Брэд... я... не уверен...

— Ты имеешь на неё виды? – нахмурился Кроуфорд.

— Нет! – замотал головой Шульдих с таким рвением, что рыжие волосы упали на лицо, и пришлось их убирать.

«Виды-то я имею, но не на неё. И толку мне с них...» — подумал Шульдих, сосредоточив взгляд на ключице Кроуфорда.

— Ну и прекрасно! – подвел под разговором черту сосед. – Тогда я пошел. Комната в твоем распоряжении, — заговорщически подмигнув, сообщил он и удалился, мурлыча себе под нос что-то вроде «Alles schwarz – nur Kerzenlicht, alles schwarz – wenn das Orakel spricht: Ich kann es sehn...».

Дверь за соседом закрылась, и Шульдих оказался предоставлен сам себе. Улыбка исчезла с его лица, как будто её никогда и не было. Он со стоном рухнул на постель, уткнулся носом в подушку и немного её погрыз. От досады. Но потом это занятие надоело – тем более что никто не мог оценить всю глубину его страданий – и он лег на спину, заложив руки за голову.

«Ну вот... трахаться пошел. Скотина!» — подумал Шульдих. Кроуфорд, конечно, был не виноват в том, что являлся законченным натуралом и редкостным бабником, но это понимание не приносило существенного облегчения душе телепата.

В одиночестве юный страдалец был недолго. Не прошло и получаса, как в комнате оказался гость.

— О, ты один, — сделал он глубокомысленное наблюдение.

Телепат ехидно оскалился и сел на постели, обнимая руками многострадальную подушку.

— Ты периоды его отсутствия как сечешь?

— Секрет фирмы, — ухмыльнулся вошедший и, не тратя больше времени на бессмысленные разговоры, поцеловал Шульдиха.

Несчастная, искусанная подушка была немилосердно отобрана и выкинута за пределы досягаемости. Она печально плюхнулась у кровати Кроуфорда, не долетев буквально полметра.

«А жаль... в прошлый раз вышло задорно».

Впрочем, предаться воспоминаниям Шульдиху не дали. Его непререкаемо уложили на спинку и с энтузиазмом принялись избавлять от наличествующей одежды. Телепат был настолько расстроен, что даже не стал доказывать кто тут сверху, а кому лежать и не рыпаться. «Всё-таки Кроуфорд – скотина. До чего довёл?!»

— Ниж-же – прожужжал Шульдих и подался навстречу бёдрами.

Позолоченная светом из бра макушка дернулась чуть в сторону. Сильные руки прижали бедра к постели. Чтобы не мешал процессу своими рывками. Любовник языком разделил живот на две половины и, особо не задерживаясь, скользнул к паху. После общения с Кроуфордом и мыслей о нём у Шульдиха стояло так, что можно было гвозди заколачивать.

— Ого, — хрипло выдохнул любовник и принялся обихаживать требующий внимания член.

Шульдих сладострастно постанывал, выгибался на постели, с чувством комкал в кулаках накрахмаленные простыни и порой выражался на немецком такими словами, которые не знают даже порнозвёзды.

Его любовник не торопился. Ему нравилось доводить Шульдиха до грани и удерживать на ней, слизывая с его головки сперму.

— Гхр... – просипел телепат, сам полез в прикроватную тумбочку за любрикантом и сунул тюбик в руку любовника. Тот не стал церемониться больше необходимого и совсем скоро Шульдих начал раздирать ногтями спину берущего его мужчины. Тот двигался сильными, рваными толчками, что приносило вместе с удовольствием и боль. Если бы не смазка, наутро телепат точно бы отправился в медблок... А так — вышло горячо.

Волосы рыжего прилипли ко лбу, щекам, и одна проворная прядь попала даже в рот. Он неверным движением руки откинул волосы назад. Перед глазами ещё плыло, и было одуряюще пусто в голове. Шульдих спихнул любовника с себя:

— Эрро... ну ты и сука. Зачем... кусался?

Плечо ныло.

— Автоматически, — выдохнул он, — ты ещё скажи... спасибо... за то, что за ножами автоматически не потянулся.

Берсерк всегда приходил в себя быстрее. Всё-таки регенерация была хорошей штукой, но играла жестокую шутку с теми, кто ею обладал. Ничего удивительного, что большинство боевиков были психами. Трудно остаться вменяемым, когда снять стресс самым древним и естественным для человека способом невозможно!

Фарфарелло принялся одеваться. Оставаться на ночь он не собирался. А общение после секса считал столь же бессмысленным, как и исповедь.

— Сука, — повторил Шульдих и сполз с постели. Хорошо, что выпускному курсу полагались комнаты, в каждой из которых была своя душевая кабинка. Топать сейчас через весь этаж в общую ему не хотелось.

Шульдих замер посередине комнаты, прислушиваясь к себе.

Личное пространство телепата намного больше, чем у любого другого человека. Это форма взаимодействия с окружающей действительностью: порой весьма хлопотная, порой исключительно полезная. По этому полю легко можно определить силу телепата. Чем он сильнее, тем охватывает большее пространство.

Это область постоянного пассивного сканирования и контроля, и кто-то только что пересек черту. Совсем близко и приближается. Щиты Кроуфорда ощущаются телепатом как непрошибаемая бетонная стена с железной арматурой для большей прочности.

/Тревога!/ — мысленный голос Шульдиха в сознании берсерка был настолько силен, что чуть не швырнул Эрро в боевой модус.

Шульдих в мгновение ока подлетел к окну и распахнул его настежь.

— Я не... – начал было Фарфарелло, но телепат посмотрел на него так многообещающе, что перспектива оказаться за окном показалась более чем просто заслуживающей внимания альтернативой.

Он махнул через проем и повис на карнизе, уцепившись за него пальцами. Телепат только и успел примостить свой голый зад на подоконник.

В ту же секунду на пороге появился Кроуфорд.

— У нас что, филиал кружка юного эксгибициониста? – спросил Брэд, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Юного дегенератства, — прошипел Эрро. Перспектива свалиться вниз с высоты пятого этажа его совершенно не радовала. Повредишь позвоночник, и точно без вмешательства врачей не обойдется.

— Брэд, ты слишком зашорен на всех этих условностях, — улыбнулся Шульдих и склонил голову чуть набок, позволив челке упасть на глаза.

Шульдих знал, что сейчас при свете луны за спиной и в желтом мерцании бра, омывающем его тело, он выглядит шикарно. Это так же верно, как и то, что на его соседа по комнате вся эта роскошь не произведет никакого впечатления.

Кроуфорд подобрал с пола простыню и подошел к соседу.

— Прикройся. Не все такие толерантные, как я.

Холодная ткань опустилась Шульдиху на бедра. Телепат не пошевелился, чтобы удержать простыню, и Кроуфорду пришлось оставить одну руку на его бедре. Шульдиху казалось, что пятерня Брэда прожигает ткань насквозь. Пошевелиться он не мог: и не только потому, что хотел продлить ощущение прикосновения навсегда, но и потому, что тогда Кроуфорд точно увидит руки Эрро. В мысли последнего телепат предпочитал не заглядывать.

— Что-то ты сегодня рано... – протянул Шульдих.

— У Дины учебная тренировка.

Только сейчас телепат почувствовал, насколько разгорячен его сосед. Шульдих сглотнул и подавил предательскую дрожь. «Не дай бог, встанет!» — промелькнуло у него в голове.

— Ну, так может ты в душ... Разрядишься?

— Тебе бы тоже, кстати, не мешало. Что ж твоя любовница оставила тебя в таком состоянии?

«Сука!» — подумал Шульдих, но вслух ответил совсем другое:

— А может, поможем друг другу? – не выдержал он.

Из-за окна донеслось явственное «акхррр».

— Что это? – спросил Кроуфорд и подался вперед, чтобы заглянуть за спину телепата.

«Какая удача!» — пронеслось в голове телепата, он повернул голову и ткнулся в губы Кроуфорда.

Он проворно запустил в волосы соседа руку, не дав тому сдать назад, и укусил за нижнюю губу. Поцелуй вышел скомканный, обрывочный и какой-то и не поцелуй вовсе. Но у Шульдиха от него закружилась голова.

Кроуфорд отстранился рывком, сбрасывая руки телепата. Простынь скользнула вниз, явив миру напряженную плоть.

— Охуел?! – рявкнул Кроуфорд, и рука его инстинктивно дернулась к кобуре.

Хорошо, что перед свиданием он оставил оружие в сейфе.

Он остановился, тяжело дыша, посередине комнаты, куда отступил сразу же, как удалось получить свободу действия.

— Нет, ну ты шуток не понимаешь, — решил скозлить Шульдих и, потянувшись, закатил глаза. – Параноик. Гомофоб. Между прочим, именно в твоей стране придумали толерантность.

— Не в моей, — автоматически поправил Кроуфорд. – Я родился во Франции и только потом эмигрировал вместе с родителями.

— Ну и что, а я немец. Порно – это задорно – девиз нашей нации. Так что — я первый иду в душ или ты?

Говорит, значит, не убьет. По крайней мере, Шульдих очень на это надеялся.

Кроуфорд мотнул головой и строго посмотрел на сидящего на подоконнике телепата, стараясь, правда, при этом не опускать взгляда на его пах.

— Прекрати меня сбивать...

— Сам собьешься? – в голосе соседа за ехидством спряталась надежда. Робкая, а потому совсем неприметная.

— Ты – гей? – напрямую спросил Кроуфорд.

Шульдих закатил глаза.

«ДА!» — хотелось крикнуть ему, но вместо этого он сказал совершенно другое:

— Нет, конечно. А это... – телепат, пристально глядя Кроуфорду в глаза, облизал пальцы и коснулся головки члена, — ... реакция здорового организма, которому не дали.

Брэд проследил взглядом за его движением, и его щеки ожгло огнём. Шульдих с удивлением увидел, как его сосед краснеет.

— Я в душ, — стараясь не смотреть в глаза соседу, кратко резюмировал Брэд. Он развернулся на одном месте и взял низкий старт по направлению ванной комнаты.

Шульдих деловито сжал себя рукой и в несколько движений кончил. Обтеревшись простыней, подобранной с пола, он повернулся к Фарфарелло как раз вовремя, чтобы уклониться от удара, который должен был прийтись ему аккурат в челюсть.

— Сука! – прошипел Эрро.

Руки его чуть дрожали. Это в боевом модусе берсерки были способны выдержать непомерные нагрузки, а в обычном режиме были, может, чуть посильнее обычных людей.

Шульдих от греха подальше приготовился ловить сознание Фарфарелло в аркан. Телепату никогда не нравилось выступать в роли лома против лома. Но Эрро только многообещающе зыркнул на него и перед тем, как уйти, бросил:

— Всё, Шульдих. Ищи себе другого козла.

**Глава 2**

«Всё-таки Кроуфорд – урод. Тупой урод. Не, ну трудно было догадаться, на кого у меня такой стояк?! И Эрро – урод. Подумаешь, повисел, цепляясь за карниз пальцами минут десять... можно подумать от него убудет?! Бросил. Гад! И никаких объяснений слушать теперь не хочет. И Лин – урод... уродка. Это же надо любить так своего паука, чтобы выпускать его из террариума ещё и по ночам. Я же не виноват, что я их боюсь... И почему она меня теперь видеть не хочет, я же его действительно ненароком прибил? А может Рик прав и у меня действительно не всё в порядке с головой?»

Шульдих брел по улицам Берлина, тратя свой единственный отпущенный на этот месяц выходной на то, чтобы найти эту членистоногую мерзость взамен той членистоногой мерзости, которую он убил.

День выдался солнечным. Можно даже сказать, жарким. К разочарованию телепата, людей на улицах меньше от этого не стало. В размышления Шульдиха то и дело вклинивались мысли прохожих. О жаре, натертой мозоли, деньгах. А философские размышления одной девушки о том, дать парню, с которым она встречалась, или не дать, и если дать, то после какого по счету свидания, настолько увлекли телепата, что он прошел за ней следом, пропустив нужный ему поворот. Когда Шульдих сообразил, в чем дело, он с чувством выругался и мстительно благословил её на блуд и скорейшее изнасилование молодого человека. По такой жаре надо сидеть в каком-нибудь прохладном месте, любуясь на яркое солнце, безоблачное небо из своего приятного во всех отношениях убежища, а не носиться по всему городу в поисках того, что надо заказывать заранее, а не покупать спонтанно. Впрочем, если бы телепату не приходилось быть тем, кому позарез надо, то он непременно бы согласился с правильностью данной мысли. А так, он успел обматерить Кроуфорда за такие странные сексуальные предпочтения (разумеется, себя он считал никак не меньше, чем вселенским сокровищем), эту дуру, по милости которой он вынужден был всем этим заниматься, проклятых туристов, которые, кажется, заполонили город, выдворив из него местных жителей, снова Кроуфорда, который посмел уехать и навязать ему на голову эту ненормальную, и опять Кроуфорда… в общем, если оракул и не обыкался в этот день, то только по большому недосмотру господа Бога.

На пятнадцатом зоомагазине Шульдиху всё-таки повезло. В «Кэцхен» как раз только что доставили редкий вид паука, на заказ. Естественно, не Шульдиху. Но когда телепата это могло остановить?!

Через двадцать минут рыжий стал «счастливым» обладателем Терафозы Блонди.

— Какая мерзость! – телепат вышел на свет божий из паучьего рая и, взглянув на приобретение, искренне ужаснулся.

Дорога до родных стен РКц казалось невыносимо долгой. Ему приходилось постоянно бороться с естественным порывом организма выкинуть ни в чем не повинную животинку куда-нибудь подальше и там уронить сверху что-нибудь тяжелое. Для надежности и собственного душевного равновесия, которое изрядно пошатнулось.

— Спокойствие, Шульдих, только спокойствие. – Аутотренинг набирал обороты. — Я – профессиональный убийца, высококлассный манипулятор, террорист с выслугой в три спецкурса и пять полевок, маньяк со стажем, меня боится всё живое! Что мне может сделать эта букашка?! – Паук потер лапками. Шульдих позеленел, но не сдался. – По… подумаешь, Терафоза Блонди, ядовитая гадость… Что она против силы разума?! – Как настоящая блондинка, паук красовался своему обладателю. – Господи, кого я обманываю?! – выдохнул рыжий и побелел.

От греха подальше Шульдих закрыл переноску, перекрестился и сплюнул. Он не верил ни в Бога, ни в черта, ни в зеленных человечков и шамбалу, но верил в науку дядюшки Фрейда и свою интуицию. Они вместе подсказывали ему поскорее избавиться от его ноши, в чем и была загвоздка.

«Розенкройц» — заведение закрытое, со строгим режимом и рядом обязательных для исполнения запретов, за нарушение которых по голове не погладят. Впрочем, когда это останавливало нормального курсанта от совершения ненормальных проступков. Тем более, что Шульдиху море было не по колено, а едва доставало до щиколоток.

Контрольно-пропускной пункт телепат миновал по принципу «наглость берёт города». Состроив морду медным тазиком, распустив вокруг себя флюиды харизматичности и виновности заранее во всех смертных грехах, Шульдих проскочил пост с уверенностью бронетанка на марше. Он засек поверхностное сканирование и ехидно показал мысленную фигу (не третьему курсу брать штурмом такой форт Нокс, как курсант-выпускник), после чего с чувством выполненного долга отправился к женскому общежитию.

Пятиэтажное здание имело охрану намного более серьёзную на входе (чем дежурные курсанты), в лице престарелых бабушек, которые когда-то завоевали мир силой своих пси-способностей, а теперь из-за возраста остались не удел. Им на смену пришло новое поколение, желающее ничуть не меньшего. Наверное, поэтому контроль был особенно строг и заранее предвзят.

Но Шульдих даже не подумал свернуть ко входу. Он же не какой-нибудь первокурсник, чтобы палить контору, а без пяти минут выпускник. Путь до женских юбок был известен и довольно прост: стоило обогнуть здание с правой стороны и очутиться в тупике, где уютно устроился железный мусорный бак, с которого можно забраться на пожарную лестницу и путем некоторой эквилибристики добраться до балкона второго этажа. Комната сестер Эшли давно стала — или всегда была? – вечным проходным двором.

— Вот облом, — выдохнул рыжий.

И правда, другого цензурного слова было не подобрать. Пожарная лестница была чинно поднята наверх, а мусорный бак отогнан в сторону. Видно по корпусу прошли с очередной проверкой местные Церберы. Конечно, такое благочестие и взаимный целибат между мужским и женским корпусом продлится недолго. Пару дней, максимум. Но не тащить же эту тварь к себе домой. От одной мысли о том, что придется жить вместе с членистоногой мерзостью, у Шульдиха свело живот. Про «спать в одной комнате» он старался даже не думать, потому что заснуть, зная, что эта дрянь шевелит своими конечностями в непосредственной близости от него, было выше сил телепата. И как только он на третьем курсе сдал курс «антифобий»? Помнится, трое суток в комнате с паучками, змеями и прочей шуршащей, ползающей, шевелящей усами, хитиновой гадостью…

Шульдиха передернуло и он поспешно промедитировал, отгоняя от себя неприятные воспоминания. Если бы он узнал, какому умнику пришло в голову бороться со страхами путем вышибания клина клином, то он бы ему наглядно объяснил, в какое место стоит засунуть подобную дуру. Тем более, что телепат не столько боялся, сколько чувствовал отвращение. До рвотного рефлекса и желания бежать до Канадской границы.

Рыжий затравленно огляделся, но серые стены со следами былой граффити ни намека на решение вставшего во весь рост пазла не несли. Жизнь, всё-таки, не компьютерная игра, откат сделать нельзя. И всплывающих подсказок, к сожалению, нет.

Оставалось два пути: либо попытаться уболтать кого-то этого паука поддержать у себя, либо брать амбразуру штурмом, либо применить хитрый обманный маневр и лазутчиком попасть на оккупационную территорию.

Первый вариант Шульдиху нравился больше, но где найдешь такого извращенца… друга, который согласится взять из сострадания к, естественно, телепату, эту шуршащую в переноске дрянь?!

«Как же не вовремя мы разошлись с Эрро! Ему же всё по хую: что паук, что человек-паук... нужного размера тапок берсерк всегда найдет. А может, рискнуть? Или к Нику сунуться?.. Хотя нет. Знаю я, что этот ненормальный попросит… Телепатить его девушку можно до второго пришествия. Естественный блок на ненависть к алкоголю. Тут либо пьешь, либо трахаешься. Вместе несовместимо…»

Мысли Шульдиха текли плавно, ноги несли быстро, и под балконом боевика он оказался буквально через десять минут.

/Эрро!/ — завопил он мысленно.

/Отвянь/ — последовал незамедлительный ответ.

/Эрро, ну не сучи ты так… Тут друг погибает!/

/От тебя дождешься…/ — мысленно фыркнул берсерк и даже не подумал выйти на балкон. Судя по ощущениям, которые улавливал телепат, Фарфарелло резался в «Перфект Волд».

/Слушай, я лучше этой штуки!/

/Кто тебе сказал такую глупость? И вообще, не мешай мне. Я сейчас в данж ухожу…/

/Эрро, я тебе сейчас устрою такую головную боль, что виртуальные походы будут противопоказаны на ближайший год. А то и два/ — задумчиво прибавил телепат.

/Я-то отсутствие компа переживу, а вот как ты переживешь отсутствие головы? Даже не знаю./

/Значит, отгул я могу не брать через месяц на твою психологическую аттестацию… Удачи тебе/ — Шульдих оскалился. Ему было уже не до расшаркиваний. На улице было пекло. С него ручьем тек пот, и чертовски хотелось пить. А в сумке торчала эта мерзость, мысль о которой не давала нормально жить.

/Сволочь патлатая!/

/Я тебя тоже люблю. Ну, всё, Эрро… хуями померились, давай серьёзно. Мне нужна твоя помощь/.

Ответ послышался через пару минут сосредоточенных раздумий. Фарфарелло с остервенением замочил очередного монстра.

/Что тебе надо?/

/Я у тебя оставлю одну животинку пожить на пару дней?/

/И ради этого ты меня отвлекал? Кто у тебя там, собачка или кошечка? Или, может, какая девушка?/

/Ну… настоящая Блонди/.

/Сейчас буду. Представишь/.

Фарфарелло действительно очень быстро собрался. Шульдих даже не успел начать проклинать.

— Ну, где твоя красавица?

— Вот, — глядя честными глазами на друга ответил рыжий и продемонстрировал ему переноску.

Немая сцена. Берсерк смотрел на паука. Паук смотрел на берсерка. А Шульдих смотрел куда угодно, только не на них.

— Она не в моем вкусе, — наконец-то ответил Фарфарелло. – Так что, я пошел.

— Стоять. Тогда ты мне поможешь проникнуть в женскую общагу.

— У них что, снова подняли лестницу? – тот, кто сказал, что боевику не нужна хорошо работающая голова на плечах, просто никогда не имел дело с настоящими профессионалами своего дела. Шульдих мрачно кивнул. – И чего ты от меня хочешь?

— А что, у тебя совсем мыслей нет?

— Нет, — замотал головой Фарфарелло.

— Да, — настойчиво ответил Шульдих.

— Ты ненормальный. Если всё раскроется, нас не то, что по головке не погладят…

— Ну и что? – фыркнул телепат. – У девчонок же выходило. А чем я хуже?

— Ладно, предположим тут, — ткнул пальцем Эрро в лицо Шульдиху, — я ещё и смогу изъебнуться и что-то сделать, но всё остальное? Куда ты мне плечи прикажешь твои деть?

— Куда хочешь, только не путем ампутации, — отрезал рыжий. – Меня больше волнует, куда мне переноску спрятать, чтобы её не досматривали.

— О! С этим проблем как раз не будет, — оскалился Фарфарелло. – Ты у нас будешь беременным.

— Что? – сипло спросил телепат и попятился.

Боевик хищно улыбнулся.

— Идем. Сейчас я тебя организую в лучшем виде. Старейшины не узнают.

Берсерк подхватил рыжего под локоток и потянул в сторону третьего учебного корпуса, в котором помимо аудиторий, спортивных залов и потоковых лекториев, нашел себе пристанище театр, он же — драм кружок для проштрафившихся или ненормальных, которые пришли сюда добровольно. Кстати, Фарфарелло именно к этой малочисленной группе и относился. Его завораживала сцена и всё, что с ней связанно. Иногда Шульдиху казалось, что местный Бродвей заменял приятелю веру в Бога.

В гримёрке не было никого. Оно было и понятно: до ближайшего праздника было ещё далеко, а летом репетиции проходили очень редко. Театр пустовал, к вящей радости большей части переменного состава труппы.

Шульдих был немилосердно посажен в кресло. На протестующие вяки, которые издавал телепат, вдохновленный идеей Эрро внимания не обращал.

Самым сложным было подобрать одежду, которая подошла бы. У рыжего оказался не самый ходовой размерчик.

— А он меня не укусит? – жалобно спросил телепат, когда Эрро крепил переноску вместо накладного пуза.

— Конечно, укусит. Сначала перегрызет клетку, потом проделает в переноске дырку и доберется до тела… — смех злобного властелина мира Фарфарелло весьма удался. Рыжего передернуло и, можно сказать, даже перекосило.

— Всё, зая моя, ты готов. – Берсерк с довольным видом оглядел дело рук своих. — И не забудь потом шмотки вернуть в гардеробную.

Самым сложным оказалось добраться до женского общежития, не попавшись никому на глаза.

Глубоко вдохнув свежий воздух, попрощавшись с жизнью и не забыв помянуть свою мать-её-любовь, из-за который весь сыр-бор, телепат пронесся мимо двух хлипких старушек. Те равнодушно проводили взглядом девку и одна из них, прищурившись подслеповатыми глазами, прошамкала второй:

— До чего кобели дошли.

— Совсем стыд потеряли…

— Вот в наше время…

Ловить молодого идиота было лень и жарко. Давление, опять же. Лучше — по чайку.

Шульдих затормозил, только влетев в женский туалет, и начал выдираться из одежды. Его грызла мысль, что совсем рядом с телом находится паук.

Он отодрал переноску и, положив её рядом с собой, сполз по стеночке. Вокруг валялась разбросанная одежда. На нем осталась майка и джинсы. В зеркало смотреть противопоказано.

— Я ль не гребанная Рапунцель? – выдохнул Шульдих и остро пожалел, что забыл сигареты в гардеробной.

**Глава 3**

«Жизнь дерьмо… Мир говно… И все кругом уроды! А всё из-за Кроуфорда», — думал Шульдих, собирая разбросанные по всему сортиру вещи. Реквизит был помят, но, в общем, цел. Рыжий, особо не церемонясь, запихал шмотки в пакет, засунутый в переноску заботливым Фарфарелло.

Сортир, послуживший телепату убежищем, был стандартен: два отделения (ванна и ряд кабинок), и, следовательно, две двери. Когда первая открылась с сухим щелчком, Шульдих замер. «Нет!» — отчаянно попросил он мироздание. «Хренушки», — привычно откликнулось оно, и в сортир ввалились две девчонки, судя по ярким бросающимся в глаза нашивкам, со второго курса.

— А он… — успел уловить обрывок разговора Шульдих.

— Мать! – выдохнула курносая девчонка, первой заметившая рыжего.

— Блядь! – согласилась с ней вторая и попятилась к двери, с явным намерением заорать.

— Ну, чего?! Метаморфа ни разу не видели? – выплюнул телепат пришедшее первым на ум объяснение.

— О, боже! Я думала, у нас садисты…

— Пятый курс, детка, это тебе не хухры-мухры, — значительно кивнул головой Шульдих, давя рвущийся наружу нервный хохот. Не хватало только ославиться на всю школу.

Тонкая психика телепата не хотела переживать такой опыт, как разрушение репутации.

— Слушай, а что, задание было сделать транса? – полюбопытствовала курносая.

— Ну так это же высший пилотаж.

Шульдих всегда придерживался мнения, что неважно, какую фигню гонишь, важно, как ты звучишь. Фокус в степени уверенности. Наивысшее мастерство заключается в умении моментально самому верить в любой бред, который несешь. Главное, не заиграться, а то так поверишь, что решишься подарить Кроуфорду поцелуй любви, а он, вместо страстных объятий, заедет кулаком и хорошо, если ничего не сломает.

Взгляды обеих второкурсниц после такого комментария, не сговариваясь, сошлись на паху рыжего. Шульдих, будучи героем-любовником, ни на секунду не сомневающимся в своих талантах обольстителя и коварного соблазнителя, которому невозможно отказать (одна осечка не в счет… в конце концов Кроуфорд – это… Кроуфорд, то есть клиника), недвусмысленно двинул бёдрами. Девушки синхронно покраснели и не менее слаженно стрельнули глазами в лицо Шульдиху. Впрочем, их девичий запал сник, напоровшись на шедевр гримерного искусства. Фарфарелло был в ударе, а в сочетании с оскалом телепата – лицо производило неизгладимое впечатление на любого, кто рисковал на него взглянуть. Странно, что зеркала не трескались.

— О, это правильно, а то я до конца меняться собрал-ась…

— Ой, как интересно, — пересилила себя курносая.

— Хочешь, оставайся, — радушно предложил рыжий. – Если, конечно, блевать не будешь. Заодно поможешь мне потом лишнее убрать, — продолжил он и многозначительно взялся за ремень джинс.

— Мы спешим, — хором выдохнули второкурсницы и исчезли из сортира со скоростью, превышающую вторую космическую.

Последовательные хлопки дверей раздались с опозданием в пять секунд.

— Ненавижу вторые курсы, — с чувством сплюнул телепат.

Вторые курсы вне зависимости от дара и специализации учились строить барьеры и работать с поставленными извне щитами, а потому внушить им что-нибудь, по крайней мере, не заметно, не представлялось возможным.

Смыть с себя слои штукатурки оказалось делом нелегким, но Шульдих просто не мог появиться с такой рожей. Утешение было одно: на улице – жара, а в сортире была чистая (о достоинствах которой можно было поспорить, но за неимением лучшего и так сойдет) холодная вода. За вычетом запаха, можно жить.

До комнаты Лин, расположенной на четвертом этаже, Шульдих добрался без каких бы то ни было особых хлопот. Короткие перебежки и умелое прикидывание под деталь обстановки спасли жизнь не одному разведчику.

— Кто там?

— Сильвия, это я.

— Посшел в зжопу, — последовал краткий ответ. Лин была китаянкой по происхождению. Когда Сильвия сердилась, она начинала коверкать слова. Появляющийся при этом акцент трудно было спутать с каким-либо другим.

— Да не вопрос, — хмыкнул Шульдих. – Значит, я могу сдать Терафозу Блонди обратно в магазин? Пусть она осчастливит кого-нибудь другого…

Дверь открылась в тот же момент. На пороге стояла полуголая девушка с горящими глазами.

— Кого, ты сказал?

Шульдих попятился и выставил перед собой наподобие щита переноску. Лин расстегнула переноску и трогательно всплеснула руками. Если бы речь шла не о самом большом в мире пауке, рыжий, наверное, умилился бы, а так… ему захотелось попятиться ещё дальше. Но природная гордость заставила остаться на месте. Он даже мужественно выдавил из себя улыбку.

— О, боги! Какая красивая! – вдохнула Сильвия и забрала из рук телепата его ношу. – Ты моя хорошая, моя красавица, моя... да?

— Подарок и извинение… — выдавил Шульдих.

— Ох, я и не знала, что ты такой… Ты меня тоже извини. Не надо было его выпускать. Заходи, а то чего мы в коридоре торчим.

Рыжий кивнул и зашел в комнату. В клетку ко львам он бы заходил с более спокойным сердцем.

Но вопреки ожиданиям Шульдиха, пауки с потолка не свешивались, по полу ничего не бегало, и паутины по углам не было.

— Не любишь ты пауков… — рассмеялась она, прикидывая, подойдет ли террариум её новой подружке.

— Зато люблю красивых девушек, — не растерялся рыжий. Комплиментов много не бывает, особенно, когда дело имеешь с такими женщинами, как Сильвия Лин. Стервы любят, когда их не просто ценят по достоинству, а ещё и озвучивают своё восхищение. Впрочем, от комплиментов на памяти рыжего не отказывалась еще ни одна девушка.

— А я красивая? – Сильвия была благодушна и вся светилась изнутри.

— Более чем, — легкомысленно подтвердил телепат.

— Ты тоже очень привлекательный, Шульдих, — улыбнулась она. – И почему мы с тобой раньше не общались?

«Наверное, потому что у нас нет ничего общего, кроме того, что мы хотим одного и того же мужика в койку», — промелькнуло в голове телепата, но, разумеется, девушке он своё мнение озвучивать не стал, а только развел руками, мол, сглупили оба, но всегда можно это исправить.

Она понимающе улыбнулась ему в ответ.

— Может, к тебе? – предложение было столь неприкрытым, что Шульдих даже лишился дара речи.

На пару секунд. Не больше.

Иначе какой бы из него был тогда телепат?

— А как же Кроуфорд? – глупо спросил он. – Там, верность парню и всё такое…?

— Как только этот кобель перестанет тащиться за каждой юбкой, — пренебрежительно фыркнула Лин, — я подумаю над счетом в швейцарском банке и поясе верности арабскому шейху. Ну а пока я не вижу ни того, ни другого, ни третьего. Так что, ты против?

— Все китаянки такие… напористые? – спросил Шульдих, пятясь к двери и маскируя маневр под галантность. Как же! Дамы вперёд и всё такое…

— Я пошла в папу.

— А папа?

— А папа у меня был русский, любил водку, тайский массаж и китайский чай. Баньку и прочие радости жизни. Так что вкусы у меня весьма демократичные. Ты в них вписываешься как нельзя лучше.

«Мне кажется, меня сейчас разложат…» — пронеслось в голове рыжего. При том радоваться или огорчаться подобной перспективе Шульдих не знал. С одной стороны, он вроде обещал другу присмотреть за его девушкой. С другой стороны, кто скажет, что он не присматривал за ней? Там, цветы не дарил… хотя нет, цветы как раз не дарил. Эту стадию они благополучно пропустили, как и кино, и поцелуи под луной под визгливые вопли надзирателей. Но не цветы, так паука…

Пока телепат раздумывал, что ему делать с нежданно-негаданно назревающим сексом, Лин решила взять дело в свои умелые и шаловливые ручки. Поэтому путь до второго этажа оказался весьма неровным. Сильвия зажимала Шульдиха по всем углам, успела потискать член через джинсы, пару раз приложить рыжего о не вовремя подвернувшиеся углы и один раз о кадку с пальмой. Если в начале рыжий пытался как-то отстраниться, сохранить дистанцию, то потом поддался домогательствам, решив отложить разборки с совестью до лучших времен.

Самым трудным было найти второкурсниц, проживающих в этом году в той известной всем курсам комнате, через которую и пролегал путь к звездам. Лестницу споро опустили, из сортира пакет с реквизитом Шульдиху доставили, и телепат ловко спустился вниз. Правда, пришлось прыгать с метровой высоты. Мусорный бак, который обычно стоял под лестницей, был временно припаян к другой стене. Шульдих мог биться об заклад, что уже через пару дней какой-нибудь телекинетик разорвет металлические скобы, и бак снова окажется на своем законном месте – ровно под окнами комнаты, которая из года в год служит курсантам для незаконного проникновения на охраняемую территорию и не менее законного покидания территории для проведения ночных гуляний и массовых пьянок-оргий.

Дорога до собственной общаги заняла минут десять быстрым летом. Сильвия распалялась просто на глазах. Впрочем, и Шульдих не остался равнодушным: о, этот косой разрез глаз! А монгольские скулы и вовсе сводили его с ума.

Оказавшись в одной комнате, они принялись сдирать друг с друга одежду. Как всегда это бывает, выходило сумбурно, но очень задорно. Под заводное женское хихиканье и незамысловатый мужской матерок они добрались до постели, где и началась самая увлекательная часть марлезонского балета. Кувыркания были настолько подвижными, что пару раз соседи стучали в стены, прося сделать потише, на постели не осталось ни подушки, ни одеяла, ни даже простыни и, кажется, одна из ножек койки всё-таки не выдержала и хрустнула.

Шульдих пришел в себя на рассвете, удовлетворенный, благостный и совершенно истерзанный – на спине у него красовались алые полосы от идеального маникюра любовницы. Голова ничего не соображала, и очень хотелось чего-нибудь выпить.

Рыжий с трудом отыскал трусы, почти справился с джинсами, то есть всё-таки попал ногами в штанины, когда дверь комнаты открылась. На пороге возвышался Кроуфорд.

«Как муж из командировки…» — промелькнуло в сознании рыжего, пока взгляд соседа перемещался с кровати, где мирно посапывала Сильвия, на него – Шульдиха, с его не надетыми до конца штанами, и обратно. Улыбка с лица пропала, будто её там никогда и не было. А то, что появилось взамен неё, вызвало у телепата горячее желание оказаться отсюда подальше. Рыжий одним рывком подтянул джинсы и застегнул на пуговицу.

— Брэд, спокойно! Это не то, о чем ты подумал. Я с ней, потому что люблю тебя! – выпалил Шульдих на одном дыхании.

«Блядь!» — думал телепат, атакуя Кроуфорда. Он пролетел мимо, как ракета с максимальным доступным ему ускорением, и понесся прочь. «Нашел, что и кому сказать! Идиот! Кретин! Дебил! Он же меня убьет! В лучшем случае!»

По пути до Канадской границы была как раз комната Фарфарелло. Шульдих влетел к нему, будто вынырнул из гипера. Эрро даже отвлекся от Перфект Ворлда.

— Ты чего?

— Спасай! Кроуфорд! Убьет! – выдохнул Шульдих.

В глазах телепата была мольба всех народов мира. Он, как никто другой, мог себе представить, что с ним сделает сосед, когда поймает. Кажется, в спину ему стреляли… и, что-то рыжему подсказывало, что, во-первых, без предупредительного, а во-вторых, не холостыми.

— За окно, — мстительно ответил Фарфарелло.

— Я же не ты! Я не провишу.

— Кретин, там есть уступ: постоишь, подержишься за водосточную трубу.

— Мать! – выдохнул Шульдих, но спорить не стал.

Стоило макушке телепата исчезнуть из проёма окна, а ему самому обосноваться на тонкой жердочке, как в комнату к берсерку ворвался разъяренный Кроуфорд с пушкой наперевес.

Фарфарелло флегматично мочил врагов и на гостя не обратил никакого внимания.

— Эрро, где эта рыжая скотина? – прорычал Кроуфорд.

— Там, — не отрываясь от монитора, махнул в сторону окна берсерк.

— Издеваешься? – прошипел оракул.

Он был зол настолько, что видения напрочь отказывались посещать его голову.

Фарфарелло пожал плечами.

— Найду — убью, так и передай, если увидишь, — бросил Кроуфорд и вылетел из комнаты. Он знал ещё пару десятков мест, где Шульдих обычно укрывался от возмездия рока.

**Глава 4**

«Нет, это не жопа… Это пиздец! Лучше бы я продолжил тихо-мирно дрочить на моего соседа, а ещё слушать… слушать, что говорит этот хрен! И ничего, ничего никогда не обещать! А теперь что? Хуже берсерка только озверевший оракул. Если первый просто замочит, то второй превратит жизнь козла, перешедшего ему дорогу, в сущий ад на земле. Блядство, как теперь выбраться из этого дерьма? И соображать надо быстрее! Ведь он скоро возьмет эмоции под контроль и сможет предвидеть моё местоположение, и тогда беги, Лола, беги… Хотя кому я вру? Быстрее пули даже берсерки не двигаются», — думал Шульдих, стоя на маленьком уступе под окном комнаты Фарфарелло и судорожно держась за водосточную трубу. Рыжий почти слился мыслями и телом со стеной. Если бы генинженерия Эсцет дошла до таких высот как способность привить паранорму мимикрию, то Шульдих сейчас прошел бы самую пристальную проверку. Большего желания не отсвечивать в окружающем мире, невозможно представить.

Стоило Кроуфорду хлопнуть дверью в конце коридора, как телепат залез в комнату.

Фарфарелло, даже не повернул головы, всё так же методично занимаясь уничтожением монстров.

— И что мне теперь делать? – всплеснул руками рыжий и принялся мерить шагами комнату. – Я тебя спрашиваю!

— Застрелиться, — меланхолично ответил боевик и, добив очередного монстра, наложил лечение на себя и своего зверика. На экране белый медвежонок катался на спине по конопляной траве у ног хозяина.

— Спасибо тебе на добром слове, — бледное подобие обычного оскала исказило лицо рыжего.

Фарфарелло чудеса мимики пропустил. Он уже прикидывал, какую цену поставить на полученные девайсы.

— Угу.

— Ты мне друг?!

— Угу.

— Ты понимаешь, что меня закатают в асфальт?

— Угу.

— Ты что, так ничего и не собираешься делать?!

— Угу.

Шульдих подлетел к Фарфарелло и решительно закрыл крышку ноутбука.

— Теперь ты меня выслушаешь внимательно!

Эрро повернул голову и посмотрел на рыжего своими желтыми волчьими глазами.

Телепат сглотнул и открыл ноутбок.

— С другой стороны, ты ведь меня и так слушаешь, — пробормотал он, прикидывая, что одного желающего его скорейшей кончины вполне на сегодня хватит. Тем более, что Кроуфорд уже был где-то там, за пределами комнаты, а Фарфарелло — здесь, в непосредственной близости.

— Угу, — ответил Эрро, уткнувшись обратно в экран. – Ну не знаю. Извинись. Вроде с оракулами всегда можно договориться. Словами.

— Угу, но ты не трахал его девушку.

— Зато я трахал его соседа.

— Тут мы квиты, — усмехнулся Шульдих. – Тьфу ты! Ему-то до этого какое дело?!

Фарфарелло выразительно пожал плечами. Шульдих почувствовал, что страх отступил на задний план, на передний же торжественно, почти под фанфары выступила гордость – та, что скорее уже гордыня. В конце концов, чего он боится? Хука? Апперкота? Сломанных ребер или дырки в голове?! Шульдих нервно сглотнул. Живое воображение телепата рисовало ему картины одну страшнее другой. Но всенепременно с его участием в качестве основного блюда.

— Шульдих, ну чего ты суетишься? Не убьёт он тебя. В РКц запрещены разборки с летальным исходом.

— Мне как-то не хочется шестнадцать раз удариться головой о батарею.

— Слушай, рыжий, ты меня достал! Ты на «отлично» сдал и боевую подготовку, и противодействие паранормам разной специализации Дара, так что против него выстоишь, а пара синяков тебе не повредят. Так что пошел вон.

Шульдих испытал почти непреодолимое желание треснуть чем-то тяжелым этого самоуверенного белобрысого типа, но он преодолел искушение. Молча развернулся и пошел на выход, едва переставляя ноги. Скорость черепахи была значительно выше его.

— Не забудь вещи вернуть в гримёрку, а то я из тебя бифштекс сделаю. А от меня ни одно защитное заклинание не сработает.

Рыжий вылетел за дверь, как истинно гордая птица после пинка. Взлет прошел удачно. Но к своей комнате Шульдих пришел только вечером. Весь день он кружил по территории РКц, бездумно меняя направление, чтобы оракул не смог вычислить его маршрут. Хаос против структуры – старо как мир, но при этом не менее действенно.

Территория Розенкройц достаточно обширна, есть, где потеряться, и откуда найтись. По крайней мере, рыжий в этом был абсолютно уверен. Одни полигоны чего стоят! Но полигонов круче, чем подкидывает жизнь, не придумал ещё никто.

Рыжий тяжело вздохнул, мельком кивнул проходящему мимо курсанту и неожиданно даже для себя свернул.

«Как объяснить, что Сильвия ему совершенно не подходит? Особенно когда у него рядом такой прекрасный я?» — Шульдих пнул пустую пачку сигарет и остро пожалел о том, что свои он оставил у себя в комнате. Курить хотелось зверски. Про то чтобы выпить и потрахаться можно было вообще не вспоминать. «Ну, приду я, и что скажу? Сделаю вид, что ничего не произошло? Привет, Брэд. Как дела? В Майями выдалась минутка расслабиться?! Могу поспорить, что не успею даже произнести слово «привет», как девять граммов свинца значительно облегчат моё существование».

Шульдих плюхнулся на скамейку. В этой части РКц людей почти не было. Все готовились к предстоящим экзаменам, к которым неплохо было бы готовиться и телепату, но на данный момент они его волновали в последнюю очередь. Что значит проваленный экзамен, когда на носу маячит перспектива оказаться, например, со сломанным позвоночником. Воображение рыжего дошло уже до той кондиции, когда Кроуфорд представлялся настолько суровым, что был способен убивать взглядом.

«Нет, нервы ни к чему хорошему не приведут. Надо успокоиться. Подумаешь, трахнул твою девушку… Хотя будь ты моим парнем и если бы кто-нибудь тебя… О, нет! Дважды нет, потому что это просто нереально».

Шульдих уронил голову на руки.

«А задница у тебя… Тьфу! О чем я думаю?! Как хорошо, что ты не телепат… Иначе бы… иначе бы мне была крышка!»

Рыжий вскочил со скамейки и продолжил нарезать круги вокруг корпуса, в котором они жили. Такая акула. Только в данном случае очень нервная акула.

На десятом встречном, который сообщил Шульдиху, что его ищет сосед, телепат сломался и, выругавшись себе под нос, решительно повернул к корпусу.

Несмотря на решительность, которая вспыхнула в нем, к себе Шульдих шел очень медленно. Так осужденные идут через весь город, чтобы в конце подняться на эшафот, на котором палач, поправив тонкие очки, любезно предложит смертнику завязать волосы в хвост, чтобы не мешали, положить голову на плаху и, кротко пообещав отрубить её с первого удара, саданет острием по шее…

В их комнате, как и следовало ожидать, горел свет.

Оракул, в итоге, не стал бегать за неуловимым телепатом, а разумно предположил, что рыжий придет сам. В конце концов, что ему ещё было делать? Не до конца же курса он будет прятаться от него?

Кроуфорд вольготно расположился на кровати Шульдиха. При других обстоятельствах счастью рыжего не было бы предела, но сейчас его это как-то не радовало.

Брэд отложил книгу на прикроватную тумбочку и внимательно посмотрел на своего соседа. В перекрестье прицела Шульдих чувствовал себя более уверенно и спокойно, чем под взглядом карих глаз, в которых, как ни старайся, ничего не возможно прочитать.

Глока в прямой видимости рыжий не видел, хотя это как раз ничего не значило. Но обнадеживало.

— Брэд… — начал он неуверенно.

Кроуфорд вопросительно приподнял бровь. Шульдих откашлялся и, мысленно написав краткую версию завещания, зашел в комнату. Дверь с сухим щелчком закрылась. Путь к отступлению был отрезан.

— Я знаю, что я перед тобой виноват, но так вышло само собой.

О том, что идея была не его, а Лин, рыжий говорить не стал. Хотя его и очень тянуло.

— О, Шульдих, ты пытаешься пощадить мои чувства? – черноволосый Император, восседавший на его постели, словно на троне, мягко улыбнулся. В его голосе слышалась насмешка.

Телепат тайком пребольно ущипнул себя за руку. Было больно.

— Эээ… Брэд, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил Шульдих. Не то чтобы ему не нравилось такое развитие событий, но уж слишком нереальным оно ему казалось.

— Шульдих, тебя что-то не устраивает? Мне стоило бы переломать тебе руки, ноги и ребра, отшлепать по заднице, и закатать в асфальт?

— Не стоит, — быстро отреагировал телепат, тайком пытаясь пролезть за щиты оракула, но, как всегда во время важных разговоров, защита Кроуфорда приобрела дополнительную устойчивость. В общем, без шансов, но игра всё равно стоила свеч, а вдруг получилось бы? Когда телепат не понимал, что происходит, он терял инициативу, а быть ведомым он не любил, предпочитая если уж не видеть судьбу, то хотя бы стараться её творить.

Кроуфорд мягко улыбнулся в ответ: то ли на поспешную реплику телепата, то ли поймав того на попытке пролезть за щиты.

При других обстоятельствах Шульдих облизал бы губы, у него заныло бы внизу живота, а в голове чётко нарисовались бы такие картины, что его бросило бы в жар – в общем, он бы просто любовался Императором своего сердца и прочих частей тела… Но памятуя о том, что с жертвой легче расправиться, усыпив её бдительность, рыжий только ещё сильнее насторожился.

Кроуфорд поднялся с постели и шагнул навстречу к соседу. В ту же секунду он сделал шаг назад.

— Расслабься. Я не собираюсь тебя ни убивать, ни калечить, — успокоил Брэд и задумчиво добавил: — Хотя проучить определенно не помешало бы.

— Не собираешься? – переспросил Шульдих недоверчиво. Если бы Кроуфорд сейчас признался в том, что через час начнется второе пришествие, телепат бы поверил быстрее. А вот в Кроуфорда-Иисуса Христа ему как-то совсем не верилось. Благость и всепрощение были не его коньками. Скорее — пристрелил и забыл.

— Шульдих, не скрою, если бы я нашел тебя пару часов назад, то, скорее всего, избил бы до полусмерти. Но это было пару часов назад. Я тебя нашел. А за это время я успел успокоиться. На твоё счастье. Во-первых, РКц не погладило бы меня по голове за то, что я покалечил лучшего телепата выпускного курса. Если бы я и смог отделаться как-то от наказания, которое бы последовало, то случившееся все равно непременно испортило бы мне дальнейшую жизнь, закрыв дорогу наверх. А ни одно сиюминутное удовлетворение собственных амбиций этого не стоит. – Кроуфорд сделал ещё один шаг. Шульдих остался стоять на месте. Он смотрел в эти завораживающие карие с золотом глаза, и не до конца понимал значение слов, слетающих с этих тонких губ, которые так часто изгибаются в саркастической улыбке. Хотелось целовать. Но делать это было категорически нельзя, поэтому он примерз к месту, на котором стоял, и пытался сосредоточиться на том, что говорил его сосед. — Во-вторых, измена не может быть односторонней. Если бы Лин не хотела, то ничего бы и не было. Я даже должен поблагодарить тебя за то, что открыл мне глаза на неё. Но…

Схватив рыжего за плечи, Кроуфорд резко развернул его и вбил в стену так, что чуть не расквасил Шульдиху нос. Он едва успел отвернуть голову. А в следующую секунду сосед навалился на него сзади, чтобы рыжий никуда не дернулся.

— Ещё раз ты меня подведешь, и я сделаю с тобой нечто худшее, чем просто сломаю ребра. Кроуфорд сильнее вдавил Шульдиха в стену своим телом. О возбуждении, которое по законам всех фильмов и книг должно было пробудится в Брэде, не могло идти и речи. Доказательство обратного Шульдих бы почувствовал задницей – так тесно соприкасались друг с другом их тела, но к великому сожалению рыжего этого-то как раз он и не чувствовал.

— Брэд… — выдавил Шульдих, чувствуя, как доказательство собственного возбуждения начинает увеличиваться в штанах. Надо было немедленно разорвать столь близкий контакт.

— Заткнись. Подведешь меня ещё раз, отдеру так, что пидорам позавидуешь!

— Нет! – яростно просипел рыжий и не менее яростно подумал: «Да! Да! Да!»

**Глава 5**

«Какое нечеловеческое блядство! Он мотается по бабам, а я снова дрочу на него. Всё вернулось на круги своя. Ну, почти всё. Лин больше не его девушка, но Фарфарелло мне по-прежнему не дает. Даже не знаю, то ли радоваться, то ли огорчаться», — Шульдих мученически застонал и закрыл глаза. «Кто бы знал, как я мечтаю позавидовать пидорам, если моим супер топом будешь ты!»

Кроуфорд появился на пороге, будто почувствовал, что Шульдих думал о нём, мрачно кивнул соседу и рухнул к себе на постель.

Шульдих сел. Прежде чем окликнуть явно чем-то расстроенного соседа, телепат с минуту задумчиво буравил тяжелым взглядом его спину.

— Брэд?

— Ммм? – невнятно отозвался тот, но даже не подумал повернуться лицом к соседу.

— Что-то случилось? – осторожно спросил Шульдих, одновременно пытаясь пробраться под щиты оракула. Единственное, что он сумел уловить, был обрывок мысли «…не повезло было влюбиться».

Шульдих чуть не взвыл от досады. «Опять?! Ну, сколько можно? В кого на сей раз?! В Руфи, Энн, Джанет… какая из твоего гарема женщин удостоилась стать любимой женой на сей раз?»

Кроуфорд вздохнул и ничего не ответил.

— Брэд? – чуть потянул имя соседа Шульдих. Имя у Кроуфорда было хорошее: тягучее и, по прикидкам Шульдиха, в постели его очень удобно было стонать. Как же ему хотелось проверить теорию на практике. — Ответь мне, что случилось?

— Случилась практика, — вяло отреагировал сосед.

— И всё? – недоверчиво спросил Шульдих.

— И всё.

— Зачем ты врёшь? – телепат склонил голову на бок, взглядом раздевая лежащего на постели оракула и бесконечно радуясь тому, что тот к нему лежит спиной, а значит, горящие глаза видеть не может.

— Вру.

— Это я понял. Я спрашивал — зачем?

Шульдих положил подушку себе на скрещенные ноги. Так, на всякий случай, во избежание маловероятных, но возможных неприятных инцидентов.

Кроуфорд сел на постели, повернулся к соседу и, облокотившись спиной на стену, положил на скрещенные ноги подушку. Вздохнул, пару секунд рассматривал сосредоточенно-выжидательное лицо Шульдиха и вдруг с удивлением сказал:

— А у тебя веснушки есть.

У рыжего от неожиданности синхронно дернулись брови.

— Ты что… линзы купил? – тряхнул головой. – Ты чего меня с мысли сбиваешь? Что случилось, можешь толком сказать?

— Не могу, — покачал головой Кроуфорд и горестно вздохнул.

Если бы так ломался кто-нибудь другой, то телепат подумал, что либо над ним жестко стебутся, либо не по-детски разводят, но… Но это же был Кроуфорд. А он на такое в принципе был не способен!

— Мы с тобой в одной команде, готов нести свет и бред пропаганды неокрепшим умам младших курсов?

— Не-е-ет, — застонал рыжий. Действительно было от чего расстроиться. Но этого было явно недостаточно, чтобы заставить его «мистера-я-справлюсь-с-мировой-жопой» дрогнуть перед сложностями.

— Вот-вот, — мимолетно улыбнулся Кроуфорд. – И обязанность готовиться к квалификации с нас естественно никто не снимал.

— Где моё счастливое детство?! – возмутился Шульдих. – Хочу обратно на первый курс, чтобы со мной возились и нянчились!

— На первом курсе ты орал, что хочешь свободы и выйти из этого дурдома.

— Не придирайся к таким мелочам, — Шульдих швырнул в Брэда подушкой и неожиданно попал. – Ой!

На лице Кроуфорда читалась настолько глубокая степень охренения, что Шульдих не выдержал и расхохотался.

— Ах ты, мелкая пакость! – возмутился Брэд и запустил в рыжего подушкой. От первой рыжий мастерски увернулся, но вторая, пущенная недрогнувшей рукой Кроуфорда, попала точно в цель, скрыв на пару секунд нагло ухмыляющуюся физиономию соседа.

— Ты?! Да ты… да я тебя!

— Да что ты можешь? – поддел Кроуфорд.

— О, я могу страшное, — Шульдих легко соскочил с кровати и стремительно напал на Кроуфорда, оседлав его бедра. Брэд насмешливо приподнял одну бровь, таким императорским жестом, мол, «ну и?» Шульдих многообещающе улыбнулся и принялся щекотать Кроуфорда.

— Это нечестно! – между приступами неконтролируемого смеха взвыл корчащийся под рыжим Брэд.

— Очень! – радостно отозвался Шульдих, который в данном вопросе имел однозначное преимущество: он щекотки не боялся.

Возня была настолько шумной, что им даже пару раз соседи в стены постучали, мол, если ебетесь, ебитесь тише!

Конец этому безобразию положил Кроуфорд, который, изловчившись, перевернул Шульдиха на спину и свел его руки над рыжей макушкой. Телепат шумно дышал и старался смотреть в глаза, а не на губы Брэда. Только оказавшись под Кроуфордом, Шульдих понял, какую стратегическую ошибку он допустил — от столь тесного контакта у него совсем ехала крыша, и в этом путешествии его активно поддерживало разгоряченное тело.

Но Кроуфорд этого, казалось, в упор не замечал.

— Мы идиоты! – озвучил мудрую мысль Кроуфорд.

— Малолетние, — счастливо кивнул Шульдих. С одной стороны, было весьма неудобно. С другой стороны, он успел облапать объект своего не проходящего желания и теперь лежал под ним. Рыжий, правда, мечтал бы не столько лежать, сколько двигаться, но на отсутствие секса и недосекс — уже неплохо. – Не парься. Смех продлевает жизнь, а будешь серьёзным – раньше состаришься!

— Ничего. Твоё присутствие в моей жизни – это гарантия вечной молодости, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд. К разочарованию и одновременно неудовольствию Шульдиха, Брэд отпустил его и рухнул рядом.

— Выходи за меня замуж, и ты никогда не умрешь, — улыбнулся рыжий.

— Скорее это я тебе предложу выйти замуж, — фыркнул Кроуфорд.

«Я, конечно, предпочитаю быть сверху, но ради тебя готов побыть и снизу. Ты, главное, предложи…» — Шульдих приподнялся и заглянул в лицо соседа, заставляя себя любоваться носом оракула. Смотреть на разомкнутые губы было слишком опасно, ведь так и тянуло поцеловать.

Тем временем Брэд продолжил развивать свою мысль:

— Но ты ответишь мне «нет», сердце моё будет разбито.

— Я не такой!

— Такой-такой! – Кроуфорд сощурился. – То есть ты ответишь мне «да».

— Разумеется, — Шульдих пятой точкой почувствовал, что пора линять на свою территорию. – Ты сумеешь обеспечить меня мировым господством.

«… над тобой», — додумал рыжий, но благоразумно промолчал.

— Это всё, что тебе надо от жизни? – пренебрежительное «и это всё?» осталось невысказанным.

Шульдих, уловивший этот нюанс, сел на постели, потянулся и дернул плечом. «Да, и это всё».

— А ты сомневался?

— Ну, а как же там чувства? Или чувства к чековой книжке и так имеются? – Кроуфорд спрашивал с любопытством, но Шульдих не пропустил напряженные нотки в его голосе и то, как окрепли его щиты.

— Стоп! Почему мы говорим обо мне, когда мы собирались поговорить о тебе? – рыжий решил вернуться к вопросу, который его волновал куда как сильнее. И заодно избежать неприятного разговора. Зачем себя лишний раз расстраивать?

— Наверное, потому что я не хочу развивать эту тему.

— И готов нести любую хрень, лишь бы я отстал?

— Да, — мрачно ответил Кроуфорд.

— Слушай, твои перепады настроения меня начинают пугать. Либо ты говоришь мне сейчас, что произошло, либо я пойду на крайние меры и взломаю твои щиты.

— Не взломаешь.

— Это ещё почему? Ты знаешь, на что только не пойдет телепат, чтобы разгадать загадку. Кошачье любопытство заложено в нас природой.

— Ну, во-первых, ты – мой друг, а во-вторых, ты сейчас слишком ко мне близко находишься, и если я почувствую, что твоё сознание отирается рядом с моими щитами, то стукну тебя по голове.

— Кроуфорд, — прорычал угрожающе Шульдих.

— Ну, моё сердце разбито. Кстати, не найдётся, что выпить?

Шульдих поднялся с постели, отыскал в тумбе заныканную бутылку мартини и, захватив два стакана, вернулся обратно.

— Кто же тебе не дал?

— Неважно. Довольно и того, что не дал.

Шульдих мысленно позлорадствовал и сочувствующе сжал плечо Кроуфорда.

— Ну не печалься. Не одна, так другая!

— Шульдих, — Кроуфорд отобрал у соседа бутылку и разлил, — если бы речь шла о просто сексе. Ну, был бы он. В этом я как раз не сомневаюсь. А мне нужно сердце этого человека.

— Пойди и завоюй её.

— Может, рецепт подскажешь? – ехидно спросил Кроуфорд и сделал пару больших глотков.

— Может, и подскажу, — кивнул Шульдих, с особым мазохизмом вгрызаясь в кактус. – Только ты сначала имя назови, а то абстрактно очень тяжело что-либо советовать.

— Имя тут не важно. Просто этот человек предлагает мне заняться дружеским сексом и ничего больше, а мне надо, чтобы он без меня жить не мог.

— Ну, от дружеского секса до чего-то большего, в общем-то, недалеко.

Шульдих осушил свой стакан и потянулся наполнить его заново. Без анестезии такие разговоры он вести отказывался.

Кроуфорд озадаченно повертел в руке свой стакан, покосился на соседа, улыбнулся чему-то своему и тихо спросил:

— Вот тебя, Шульдих, чем можно было бы зацепить?

— Ревностью, — не подумав, брякнул рыжий.

— Ммм… Шульдих, ты ведь мне друг? – вкрадчиво спросил Кроуфорд.

— Да, — с заминкой и немного опасливо ответил Шульдих. — А что тебе надо?

Кроуфорд проникновенно посмотрел соседу в глаза.

— Сыграй мне мою пару.

— Чё? – едва шевеля губами, выдохнул рыжий.

— Макс вернется с практики, а тут такая неожиданность. Я, который объяснялся ему в любви, вдруг сменил объект и счастлив. Он же мне давал авансы, значит, как ты говоришь, шансы есть на то, что сработает, — очень быстро объяснял Кроуфорд, пока Шульдих не успел очухаться.

— Ты не можешь…

— Могу. Ещё как могу пойти на такие меры.

— Ты не можешь. Ты же натурал…

— Чем я хуже других? – возмутился Кроуфорд.

— Ты же натурал! – в голосе Шульдиха звучали обвинительные нотки.

— Любовь бывает разная…

Кроуфорд философски пожал плечами.

«Как я с тобой согласен…» — Шульдих хватанул ртом воздух: «Стоп! Ты что… такой же натурал, как я?» — и даже не нашелся, что ответить.

Брэд провел костяшками пальцев по скуле рыжего.

— Шульдих, я тебя прошу. Ты же телепат, а телепаты лучшие актеры на свете. Мне некого просить кроме тебя.

— Брэд, я…

— Ты и только ты мне можешь помочь. Я понимаю, как тебе будет неприятно играть подобную роль, но подумай, помимо моей благодарности, я буду у тебя в долгу.

«Ты ведь на полном серьёзе. Лучше бы ты издевался, тогда бы я перегрыз тебе глотку, а потом бы наложил на себя руки…»

Шульдих молча смотрел в карие глаза, чувствуя, как внутри становится физически больно. Глотку сжал спазм. Шульдих отрицательно покачал головой.

— Ну хорошо, раз ты не хочешь, чтобы я был тебе должен, тогда не буду. Кое-кто мне должен за то, что переспал с Лин и не выполнил взятых на себя обязательств.

— Ты не сделаешь этого! – в глазах Шульдиха отразился ужас.

Кроуфорд многозначительно приподнял бровь.

— Думаешь, нет?

— Кроуфорд, как угодно, по-другому…

— Я обещаю особенно сильно к тебе не приставать. Тем более, тебе всё равно приписывают связи с парнями…

— Что? – паника в голосе Шульдиха уже была неприкрытой.

— Разумеется, я этому не верю. Не беспокойся. Шульдих, ну будь другом, — Кроуфорд взял руку рыжего и чуть сжал, — помоги. Видишь, я прошу.

— Хорошо. Я согласен, — заворожено ответил Шульдих.

— Отлично, — весело завершил разговор Кроуфорд, просиял и отпустил руку Шульдиха. – За это надо выпить! Предлагаю тост: за начало!

«Я согласен?! Какого хрена?!»

**Глава 6**

«Ну, и, заебись!» — эта краткая, но очень насыщенная колоритом практики мысль полностью отражала состояние Шульдиха за последние несколько дней. Младшекурсников, которых ему всучили, хотелось перестрелять всех до одного. Маленькие, недоделанные телепатики занимались чем угодно, только не тем, чем надо. Они глазели за окна на деревья и небо, мечтали о свободе за стенами РКц, да так громко, что телепату было трудно сосредоточиться на чтении лекции, перекидывались с соседями записками, постоянно забывая, что вообще-то они телепаты, и можно всегда установить канал и поговорить без свидетелей. Шульдих совершенно не желал вспоминать, как в их возрасте вел себя точно так же, и ещё меньше желал вспоминать о том, что он думал о надзирателе из старшекурсников.

В головах у этих подверженных постоянному влиянию гормонов детишек был секс, и он правил балом. Последнее обстоятельство неимоверно бесило Шульдиха. Мало ему собственного, сводящего с ума спермотоксикоза, так ещё и чужой…

А так… за пару дней после того эпического разговора, который состоялся у него с соседом, существенно ничего не изменилось. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока на горизонте не нарисовался мистер Б. Кроуфорд с его набором голливудских улыбок, тоталитарными замашками отпетого диктатора-садиста и фирменным взглядом «я – господин мира, а ты тут кто?» Младшекурсницы повально влюбились в этот идеал женских грез, быстренько организовали его фан-клуб и внимали каждому слову своего кумира с положенным придыханием и сердечками в глазах. Сказать, что Шульдих был в бешенстве – это значит не сказать ничего! Сначала Макс, а теперь какая-то мелочь — и все посягают на «не его» собственность…

«Не его» собственность, казалось, не обращал ровно никакого внимания на терзания женской половины вверенных им с Шульдихом курсантов и уж тем более не замечал гневные взгляды, которыми их награждал телепат, прекрасно слышащий все разговоры о «мистере само совершенство гребанной Мэрри Кроуфорд».

Молодые люди и вовсе вышли из-под контроля, своими безобразиями пытаясь привлечь обратно благосклонные взгляды женской половины группы.

— А, ну, на хер все заткнулись! А то так разъебу мозги, что от них на хуй ничего не останется! — рявкнул Шульдих. — Заебали!

В тренировочном зале повисла шокированная тишина. Рыжий откашлялся, зло оскалился и тяжелым, многообещающим взглядом оглядел притихших курсантов.

— Ещё раз кто-то пикнет не по делу — получит ментальную затрещину. Либо учитесь общаться так, чтобы вас не засекал преподаватель, либо учитесь молчать. А теперь о светлом и вечном — Эсцет не прощает ошибок. — Небольшая, точно выверенная пауза. — Впрочем, как и я.

Кроуфорд зашел в зал, удивленно оглядел внимающих с почтительным уважением курсантов и подошел к рыжему:

— Я смотрю, все готовы к практическому занятию.

— Безусловно.

Кроуфорд хлопнул Шульдиха по плечу.

— Что ж, дамы и господа, начнем подтверждать практикой то, что мой коллега успел рассказать вам на теоретическом занятии. Мне нужен доброволец.

— Я!!! — громовое девчачье раздалось из строя.

Кроуфорд даже бровью не повел, только благосклонно улыбнулся. Девушки подались было вперед, но, наткнувшись на сощуренный полный любви и благости взгляд рыжего, стоящего за спиной у оракула, подались назад.

— Что, неужели нет добровольца? — удивился Шульдих. Не слова — яд, капающий с клыков.

Вязкая тишина установилась в зале. Кроуфорд хмыкнул и, повернувшись вполоборота к Шульдиху, тихо сказал ему:

— Ну, за что ты с ними так строго?

Шульдих нахмурился, засунул руки в карманы джинс и пожал плечами.

"Чтоб тебя ревность так же разобрала... с твоим Максом!" — тоскливо подумал он.

Кроуфорд тем временем придирчиво оглядел успевший выровняться строй и знаком подозвал одну девушку к себе.

— Доверие в партнерской работе — основа успеха. От вашего партнера зависит не только качество выполняемой вами работы, но и ваша жизнь. И об этом стоит помнить всегда. Если вы не доверяете своему партнеру, не готовы пойти на риск, повернувшись к нему спиной, то не стоит и начинать общее дело.

"Я тебе не только спину, я тебе задницу готов доверить", — подумал Шульдих и влепил ментальный шлепок девушке, рискнувшей применить Дар не по делу. Курносая девчонка дернулась, но на вопросительный взгляд Кроуфорда, мол, что-то случилось? — только опустила глаза в пол. "Только она тебе на фиг не нужна... Как и моя спина. Всё бы отдал, лишь бы ты во мне нуждался... так, чтобы дышать без меня не мог. Эх... мечты! Чем я лучше этой мелочи?"

— Проверить, готовы ли вы сотрудничать с человеком или нет — весьма трудно. Ваш партнер не даст вам считать его. Значит, проверять надо другими способами и полагаться на косвенные данные. На этом закончим с объяснениями и перейдем к тому, ради чего мы тут собрались.

Шульдих отошел от соседа, предоставив ему самому управляться с юными лоботрясами, подпер собой стену и прикрыл глаза. От всей этой нервотрепки у него изрядно разболелась голова, да ещё ревность не прибавляла ему хорошего настроения.

— Эй, Шульдих, — тихо позвал Кроуфорд, опираясь рукой на стену совсем рядом с головой рыжего. – Просыпайся, спящий красавец. Практическое занятие уже закончилось.

Телепат посмотрел на Брэда недоумевающее. «Я, что, как боевой конь — умудрился задремать стоя?!»

Кроуфорд был слишком близко от него, и в тишине опустевшего зала Шульдиху казалось, будто его сердце колотится так оглушающе громко, что выдает его с головой.

Брэд облизал губы. Рыжий как завороженный проследил за движением и нервно сглотнул. По спине будто пробежал разряд тока, пригвоздив рыжего к полу. Начнись сейчас Армагеддон, Шульдих навряд ли бы заметил.

— Как-то детки выматывают сильно, — хриплым голосом отозвался рыжий.

— Да, шубутные, — думая явно о чем-то другом, ответил Кроуфорд и сверкнул улыбкой. – Шульдих, я тебя сейчас поцелую.

«ДА!» — захотелось заорать рыжему.

Кроуфорд, уловив расширившиеся зрачки у рыжего, продолжил:

— Я понимаю степень твоего возмущения, но, перед тем как Макс приедет, нам имеет смысл потренироваться быть вместе. Целоваться, увы, придется. И будет нехорошо, если ты от моих прикосновений будешь шарахаться прочь. Сам же понимаешь, нам тогда никто не поверит.

«Лучше бы ты молчал… Ублюдок, я бы помечтал о том, что ты просто хочешь меня поцеловать!» — подумал Шульдих и опустил глаза, сосредоточившись взглядом на бьющийся жилке на шее Кроуфорда, которая прекрасно была видна в отвороте расстегнутой рубашки.

— Чтобы тебе было проще, закрой глаза и представь, что целует тебя девушка, — Кроуфорд буравил взглядом лоб Шульдиха и не мог видеть, как у него дернулась бровь от этого щедрого предложения.

Шульдих неожиданно даже для себя уперся ладонями Кроуфорду в грудь и с силой оттолкнул его.

— Я так не могу.

— Почему? – искренне удивился Брэд. – Ты же сам говорил, что нет ничего лучше дружеского секса. А я тебе даже его не предлагаю. Всего пара поцелуев. Потом нас засекут, сплетня разлетится по всему РКц, и к моменту приезда Макса мы уже спокойно сможем играть большое и неземное.

«Я… а ты на моём месте будешь Макса представлять?!» — Шульдих кипел праведным гневом, смешанным с досадой и на себя, и на этого остолопа-пророка.

— Большое и неземное не зажимают по углам в тренировочном зале, — выпалил он первое, что пришло ему в голову.

— Н-да? – скептически выразил свою мысль Кроуфорд.

— Да, — убежденно ответил Шульдих, судорожно придумывая, чтобы такого ещё сморозить. Ему совершенно не хотелось выставлять себя в глазах соседа идиотом. «Шульдих, заткнись, заткнись! Довольствуйся тем, что дают! Там поцелуй, другой и, может быть, — затащишь его в постель… а он будет представлять другого, но мне ведь пофигу? Я сказал пофигу!»

— По-моему, большое и неземное именно что и надо зажимать по всем углам, — не согласился Брэд.

— Это называется озабоченностью, — нетерпящим возражения тоном ответил Шульдих.

— Это называется вожделением, — тонко улыбнулся Брэд.

— Не путай плотское и духовное! – «И это говорю я?!»

— Хорошо, и что же ты предлагаешь? – Кроуфорд оперся спиной о стену и скрестил руки на груди.

— Я предлагаю нам устроить какое-нибудь свидание.

— Цветы? Совместное созерцание луны, непременно держась за ручки, и с вином из горла? Ты это имеешь в виду?

Шульдих фыркнул.

— Как дешево.

— Ну, извини.

— Вот поэтому Макс с тобой и не хочет иметь ничего общего, Кроуфорд. Ты материалист до мозга костей, а он наверняка трепетная натура с тонкой душевной организации.

— Да уж… своими закидонами кого угодно заставит трепетать, — иронично согласился Кроуфорд. Шпильку, казалось, он пропустил мимо ушей.

— Вот видишь! – торжествующе провозгласил Шульдих. «Значит, он в тебя тоже влюблен, раз хочет большого?!»

— Ну, хорошо, я чурбан бесчувственный, но ты же меня научишь быть романтичным? Что мне сделать?

— Кроуфорд, во-первых, когда собираешься целовать кого-то, лучше молчи, а то ты несешь такую хрень, что можно повесится.

— Что я такого сказал? – не на шутку удивился Брэд.

— Ну, как я могу представить на месте двухметрового мужика девушку? Меня не привлекают бодибильдирши.

Кроуфорд расхохотался.

— Ну, да, моя промашка. А во-вторых?

— А во-вторых, я прекрасно помню о нашем уговоре, поэтому не стоит мне о нем постоянно напоминать. Склерозом я пока не страдаю. – «Хотя порой очень об этом жалею. Забыть бы тебя!»

— Хорошо, я учту это. Что ещё мне стоит сделать? Лимузин к подъезду, поездку на Гаваи организовывать, надеюсь, не надо? – Кроуфорд приподнял бровь.

— Даже ты на подобное не способен, — хихикнул Шульдих. Если бы можно было использовать электричество, которое сейчас было между ними, то Берлин не остался бы без света на ближайший год. Всего лишь разговор, а кажется — ток по оголенным нервам.

— Слушай, я уже битый час пытаюсь выяснить, что мне надо сделать, чтобы тебя поцеловать?

«Любить меня?» — безнадежно подумал Шульдих и неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Я думаю, стоит озаботиться свидетелями...

Кроуфорд преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, дернул Шульдиха за талию к себе и горячо поцеловал в губы.

— Так лучше? – тихо, прерывающимся дыханием.

— Намного, — выдохнул Шульдих. – Стоит ещё потренироваться…

**Глава 7**

«Ну всё! Пиздец всему живому!» — подумал Шульдих, со звериным оскалом устремляясь вслед курсанту, посмевшему прервать «романтический» поцелуй.

При одном только взгляде на его вдохновенное лицо слово «хана» начинало приобретать всё большее количество садистских значений. Благоразумные мимопробегающие студенты сочли за благо исчезать с пути следования торнадо настолько, насколько им позволяли ноги и способности. Кажется, один даже мимикрирововал под кадку с кактусом.

— Вот! — промямлил виновник дурного настроения, нахлынувшего на рыжего, ведь вместе с сообщением о том, что курсанты его группы организовали ЧП, заработала голова, и пришло четкое понимание: всё недавно случившееся всего лишь... имитация чувства.

На душе заскребли кошки.

— Ну и что... — начал было Шульдих, но замолчал, пораженный картиной увиденного.

На крыше здания, обхватив руками шпиль, восседало сразу трое курсантов. Даже с такого расстояния в глазах их читался ужас.

— Ого! — голос Кроуфорда в гробовой тишине, в которой, казалось, даже птички не рискуют петь, прозвучал словно выстрел и послужил спусковым крючком.

Всё сразу пришло в движение. Курсанты вжали головы плечи, сверху донеслись невнятные вопли потерпевших. Шульдих набрал в грудь побольше воздуха.

— Имбецилы!

— Неокрепшие умом юные дарования, — перевел Кроуфорд.

— Дегенераты! — продолжил телепат.

— Сказывется недостаток квалификации.

— Ебанаты.

— Безответственные люди.

— На хуя вы их захуярили? Нет, КАК вы захуячили эти хуи на такую хуету?

Кроуфорд даже бровью не повел и продолжил перевод:

— Мой коллега желает знать, зачем вы это сделали? Но больше его интересует вопрос, как именно вам это удалось?

Переводившие восхищенные взгляды с одного на другого преподавателя курсанты чуть зашевелились. Сверху молчали.

— Язык к жопе прилип? — рыкнул Шульдих, постепенно успокаиваясь.

— Мой коллега хочет узнать ответ на поставленные вопросы.

Взгляды скрестились на старосте, которого догадливые сокурсники ещё и выпихнули вперёд.

— Эм... некоторые студенты при столкновении с другими...

— Некоторыми студентами, — иронично предположил Кроуфорд.

— Да... с другими некоторыми студентами сильно удивились, что на первый курс берут эээ... студентов столь юного возраста. Вышла некоторая эскалация конфликта... ну и вот.

— Заебись, — протянул Шульдих, прервав совсем уж невнятные бормотания старосты.

— Удивительное рядом, — по привычке внес свою лепту Кроуфорд.

— И кто же у нас этот козлище, который устроил это гей-бунгало на верхотуре?

— Попрошу личности виновные в данном инциденте сделать шаг вперед.

Из толпы, в которую сбились курсанты во время экспрессивной отповеди Шульдиха, смело вышел маленький мальчик и по-самурайски гордо посмотрел своими узкими глазками на страшных волков-преподавателей.

— Наое Наги, — вежливо представился он. — Телекинетик.

— Если вы сейчас же всё не исправите, то экзамен вы мне не сдадите, — пообещал Шульдих.

— В общем, полный пиздец! — автоматически перевел Кроуфорд.

— Брэд, прекрати! — возмутился Шульдих.

— Не могу. Ты ведешь себя совершенно непедагогично, — возразил тот. — На этих лицах, необезображенных интеллектом, видна, конечно, какая-то работа мысли, но результат мы можем ждать до второго пришествия.

Курсанты, пытавшиеся до этой реплики пересидеть взбучку за широкой спиной более мягкого, как им казалось, Кроуфорда, шарахнулись обратно к основному стаду. Интеллект не интеллект, а чувство жопы подсказало, что самое безопасное место это то, что равноудалено от обоих преподавателей.

Наое скромно шаркнул ножкой.

— Не хочу.

Шульдих лишился дара речи. Впрочем, предгрозовая тишина прервалась ласковым голосом Кроуфорда:

— А придется, — но завидев, что реакции на его многообещающее заявление нет, Кроуфорд добавил, чуть понизив голос: — Я Максимилиану Стронгу расскажу.

Наое шмыгнул носом, дернул независимо плечом и поднял руки. По его мановению пострадавших оторвало от шпиля, хотя они отчаянно и из последних сил цеплялись за него, и аккуратно расплющило по газону.

— Немного не рассчитал, — Наги поковырял асфальт мыском ботинка.

«Блядь, я не понял, это что — речь идет о Максе?» — Шульдих почувствовал, как начинает закипать. И если взорвется, то извержение вулкана Эйяфьятлайокудль покажется детским лепетом. «Я просто уже жажду увидеть твоего Макса... удушу в страстных объятиях!»

Курсанты поспешили воспользоваться отсутствием внимания в их адрес и слиняли с горизонта со всей доступной скоростью. На пятачке остался скромный первокурсник Наое, невозмутимый Кроуфорд и шипящий себе под нос совсем уж непереводимую игру слов Шульдих.

— Ступай, — отпустил мальчика Брэд и повернулся к рыжему.

— Кажется, нас прервали на тренировке...

Шульдих попятился. «Чем это твой Макс лучше меня?! Если бы ты ради меня так убивался, я бы уже висел у тебя на шее, оплел бы ногами талию и отдался бы... Ну чем? Чем твой Макс лучше меня?! Не хочу я тренироваться... Не хочу!»

— Может, лучше поговорим? — выдавил он.

— О чем? — Кроуфорд наступал, решительно загоняя соседа в угол.

— Распланируем наши дальнейшие действия.

— Ты же никогда не любил планирование, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

— Это просто дело никогда не касалось такого важного предмета как твоё сердце, — выдавил Шульдих. — Ты его очень сильно любишь?

— Безумно, — выдохнул Брэд, резко шагнул к нему, впечатал рыжего спиной в стену и поцеловал.

«Ненавижу!» — мелькнуло в голове Шульдиха, и он горячо ответил на поцелуй, цепляясь за лацканы формы Кроуфорда. Брэд оторвался от искусанных в процессе губ рыжего только тогда, когда кислорода в легких практически не осталось.

— Думаю, тебе стоит ещё потренироваться... — прохрипел рыжий и притянул голову Кроуфорда обратно к себе.

— А теперь лучше? — задыхаясь, уточнил Брэд и, не дав ответить, продолжил целовать рыжего.

— О! Гей на-най-на прямо средь бела дня? — отрезвил самозабвенно целующихся флегматичный голос Фарфарелло.

Шульдих по стене отполз от Кроуфорда, чувствуя, что щеки неприлично ожгло огнем. «Я не покраснею... о, боги, как же он целуется! Я не покраснею... не... я уже взрослый. Охренеть, встало!»

Кроуфорд невозмутимо поправил помятые лацканы формы и зубасто улыбнулся берсерку.

— Спасибо за заботу.

Шульдих дополз до угла здания и молниеносно стек за него. В теньке было не так жарко, как на солнышке. Хотя в том, что в повышенной температуре тела виновато именно оно, рыжий бы не поручился. Он осел на зеленую травку, расставил пошире ноги и, облокотившись на стену, закрыл глаза. Но выдохнуть и собраться с мыслями ему не дали, рядом возник Кроуфорд.

Как "Летучий Голландец", преследующий Джека Воробья.

— С тобой всё в порядке?

— А-а... да-а... — Шульдих вскинул голову и поспешно встал.

— Пошли к нам. Там обсудим, — Кроуфорд тонко улыбнулся, — нюансы наших тренировок.

«Как встало, так и упало. Спасибо, Брэд. Без тебя бы я не справился. В обоих смыслах», — мелькнуло в голове рыжего.

До совместной комнаты они добрались без особых эксцессов.

«Если бы я только раньше знал, что ты гей… ну точнее бисексуал, то я… я бы рискнул. А теперь я с носом. Как говорится, существенно ничего не изменилось. Мать вашу, ну что за непруха! Ты же теперь не ждешь от меня подлянки, ты попросил меня о помощи… о помощи в деле налаживания отношений, в котором я уже успел тебя подвести. У меня появился шанс поправить пошатнувшееся между нами доверие, а я? А я, блядь, не хочу-у-у… Хочу тебя себе. А ты целуешь меня и представляешь себе этого Макса… гр-р-р. Ненавижу!»

— Ну что, потренируемся ещё? – в бархатном голосе Кроуфорда звучала соблазнительная хрипотца, от которой у Шульдиха, как в дешевом женском романе, пересохло во рту и захотелось словно загипнотизированному кролику шагнуть навстречу змее. Но он мужественно переселил себя и остался на месте. Видимо, для надежности решительно обосновался на подоконнике и скрестил перед собой руки.

— Нет, давай лучше поговорим. Тут нас никто не увидит, а потренироваться мы всегда успеем.

— Хорошо, — пожал плечами Кроуфорд, не сводя пристального взгляда с соседа. – О чём?

— Ну, мы должны наметить общую линию поведения…

— Мне определенно не хватает практики. Честно говоря, никогда не ухаживал за мужчинами.

— То есть, Макс у тебя первый? – невольно вырвалось у Шульдиха и сердце болезненно сжалось.

— Да, он у меня первый, — улыбнулся Кроуфорд.

«Я ни за что не буду расспрашивать о нём! Я же не мазохист…» — подумал рыжий и тут же выпалил:

— И давно это у вас?

— Давно, — подтвердил Брэд.

— А почему ты мне ничего не рассказал? – Шульдих попытался скрыть обиду, мелькнувшую в голосе.

Кроуфорд ненавязчиво оказался рядом, примостил задницу на тот же подоконник, и задумчиво ответил:

— Сначала я думал, что это пережиток стресса.

— Ты о чём? – с трудом заставил себя спросить Шульдих.

— Ну, нагрузка бешенная. Думаешь постоянно, что не справишься, и адьё.

— Ааа… ты про учёбу.

— Ну да. Потом мне пришло в голову, что это навязчивая идея. И надо с ней бороться. Ну там, не думать.

Каждое слово Кроуфорда для Шульдиха было сродни ножа по яйцам. Этакая кастрация по чуть-чуть.

— Не получилось? – он сцепил руки в замок. Да так крепко, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

— А ты как-нибудь на досуге попробуй не думать о белой обезьяне, — хмыкнул Кроуфорд.

«Да вот об одной как раз пытаюсь не думать!» — Шульдих промычал в ответ что-то невнятное и дернул плечом, мол, продолжай, я тебя слушаю.

— Просто переключиться тоже не вышло. В том смысле, что секс — это, конечно, круто, но чего-то не хватает. Такого, знаешь… — Кроуфорд начертил рукой в воздухе странную фигуру, которая, видимо, должна была объяснить Шульдиху, что он имеет в виду. Ясности особой не внесла, но рыжий испугался, что понял. Он тихо, надеясь, что ошибся, предположил:

— Когда сердце бьется как ненормальное от одного только поцелуя, мысли из головы выветриваются и чужое прикосновение настолько острое, что кажется можешь пораниться, да?

— Да, — серьёзно, даже не улыбнувшись, согласился Кроуфорд и внимательно покосился на притихшего соседа. – Тебе такое знакомо?

Шульдих дернул плечом, решительно повернулся лицом к Кроуфорду и отчаянно поцеловал.

«Да!»

Рыжий ни о чем не хотел думать, ни о Максе, ни о том, что это очередная тренировка навыков Кроуфорда, ему было больно и хотелось немного тепла. Пусть украденного, но сейчас принадлежащего только ему.

«Я тебя кажется слишком хорошо понимаю! Как я так влип?!»

**Глава 8**

"Чёрт! Губы болят... и как распухли..." Шульдих вертелся перед зеркалом в ванной уже битые полчаса. Срочный вызов в деканат по поводу "непедагогического воздействия на неокрепшие умы" прервал несколько затянувшуюся тренировку.

С одной стороны, хорошо, что вовремя удалось остановится, потому что стук в дверь застал Шульдиха за попыткой незаметно избавить Кроуфорда от галстука. И что-то подсказывало рыжему, что на удавке его руки не остановились бы. С другой стороны, зачем прекращать подобную практику? Хотя она и доставляет какое-то мазохисткое удовольствие: тело горит, как в огне, а сердцу больно, словно оно зажато в тисках, но это лучше чем ничего. По крайней мере, Шульдих, глядя в глаза своему отражению, почти в это верил.

"Довольствуйся, мать твою, тем, что дают! Запомни, рыжий, Кроуфорд и ты — несовместимы. Только в романтических комедиях может случится переселение душ, после которого Кроуфорд, побывав в моей шкуре, прозреет, и у нас вдруг случится хэппи энд. Ау! Мозг! В реальном мире такого не бывает! До Рождества тоже ещё далеко, да и хорошим мальчиком тебя ни один, даже пьяный, Санта-Клаус не назовет, а значит сосед, нагой и в красной ленточке с пометкой "только для тебя", не случится не при каких обстоятельствах".

Шульдих сунул голову под кран и пустил холодной воды.

"Хотя зачем довольствоваться малым, если можно заполучить себе всё? Нет, не-е-ет, чувак, не твори хуйню. Его доверие ты потерять не можешь. Зато Макс может... И вообще, откуда он знает этого Макса? Откуда этот хрен нарисовался?"

Телепат поднял голову и врезался в кран макушкой.

— Ебать! — выдохнул он, потирая шишку.

— Не то слово, — согласился с ним Кроуфорд.

— И что нам сказали? — осторожно спросил Шульдих, яростно суша волосы полотенцем.

— Мне начать с хорошего или плохого? — уточнил Брэд, наблюдая за соседом.

— С хорошего.

— Мы — мудаки.

— Боюсь предположить, что же тогда плохого нам пожелали, — хмыкнул Шульдих.

— Крецков заболел и отгадай, кто вытянул короткую соломинку и будет дежурить в ночную смену?

— Давай убьём этого польского засранца, — с чувством предложил рыжий.

— Хороший план. Только чур на комиссии я скажу, что это была твоя идея и все его дежурства улетят тебе. — Кроуфорд взял своё сухое полотенце и протянул рыжему. — Держи.

— Как щедро, — съязвил Шульдих, но отказываться не стал. — А почему заболел он один, а дежурим мы вдвоём?

— До вечера высохнет, — пожал плечами практичный Кроуфорд. — Потому что кое-кому надо язык ампутировать, как деталь совершенно ненужную в организме. Ты нашел где матом поливать курсантов. Один из кураторов насладился твоим кошачьим концертом и теперь пышет негодованием.

— Что же ты меня не остановил?

— Я похож на самоубийцу? Или, может, мне стоило применить метод лопаты? Один удар и нет проблемы?

— Ладно, проехали, — отмахнулся Шульдих. — Дежурство — это, конечно, неприятно, но не смертельно. В конце концов, помнишь, как нас заставили сортиры отмывать...

Кроуфорд сморщил нос.

— Не напоминай.

Шульдих рассмеялся.

Брэд сощурился, вышел из ванны вслед за продефилировавшим мимо него рыжим и бросил в пространство:

— Как ты считаешь, практику по поцелуям можно считать оконченной или...?

Шульдих сглотнул, немного внутренне поборолся сам с собой, разумеется, проиграл.

— Думаю, что тебе стоит ещё попрактиковаться. Я бы сказал, целуешься ты на троечку.

— Да ну? — ехидно протянул Кроуфорд и приподнял иронично бровь вверх, мол, стояк мне показался?

"Показался!" — нагло ответил взглядом рыжий и саркастично улыбнулся.

— Но если ты не готов услышать о себе правду, то... Я буду только рад прекратить всё это.

— Допустим. Экзамен сдавать придётся?

Шульдих плюхнулся на кровать, подложил под спину подушку и устроился полусидя.

— Непременно.

— Я составлю график, — серьёзно подвел черту под этим пунктом Кроуфорд.

Рыжий зажмурился. В том, что этот составит, он не сомневался. «Козел ты Шульдих… ты только что подписался на каторгу! Почему же я так мучительно счастлив?»

— Шульдих, я понимаю, на какие жертвы тебе приходится идти ради меня, — Кроуфорд внимательно посмотрел в глаза рыжему, сел перед ним, подогнув под себя ногу, взял его за руку и сжал.

"Ты даже не представляешь, на какие..."

— Но я же твой друг, — как можно более жизнерадостно откликнулся Шульдих.

Пальцы рыжего начало покалывать от напряжения, которого Кроуфорд в упор не замечал. Ладонь у него была горячей, обжигающей.

— Ты самый лучший друг на свете, — тепло улыбнулся он. – Я тебе очень благодарен за твою помощь.

— Вынужденную, — уточнил Шульдих.

— Помощь, — настоял Брэд. – И я хотел бы с тобой посоветоваться.

«О постели?! И там потренироваться?» Рыжий облизал пересохшие в момент губы и сглотнул.

— О чём? – уточнил он, боясь спугнуть то ли своё счастье, то ли несчастье.

— Вот скажи мне, Шульдих, какие бы ухаживания ты принял от мужчины?

«У-ха-жи-ва-ния?! Какие, в жопу, ухаживания?! Валить и трахать! Хотя… о, Кроуфорд, я тебе сейчас такого насоветую, что твой Макс эмигрирует от тебя на северный полюс и не подпустит на дистанцию выстрела межконтинентальных ракет!»

Рыжий осторожно забрал руку из цепкой лапы Кроуфорда, чувствуя, что его поглаживания большим пальцем по ладони действуют на Шульдиха не хуже валерьянки на кота.

— Дай подумать... — он как можно более незаметно попытался разорвать дистанцию между ним и Кроуфордом, близкое присутствие которого мешало мыслительному процессу. — У меня как бы нет опыта...

— Ну попробуй предположить. Что бы тебе понравилось? — настаивал Брэд, подвигаясь ближе к соседу.

— Давай пойдём по классике жанра. Цветы. Я бы не отказался от того, чтобы получить такой подарок.

— Ты же не перевариваешь растительность? — удивился Кроуфорд.

— Ну обычно да. Но тут фокус в том, чтобы выбрать правильный цветок.

— Это какой?

— Чтобы за ним не пришлось ухаживать, ну или минимально заботиться, он просто радовал бы глаз.

— Кактус, что ли? — не понял Кроуфорд.

— Аха, и кадку с орнаментом в стиле любимого учебного заведения.

— Шульдих, а тебя не затошнило бы?

— Нет. Тут важен момент фен-шуя. Если всё гармонично, то подарок при одном только взгляде на него будет напоминать владельцу о дарителе.

/И я бы ничего лестного об этом ухажере... гы-гы... не подумал!/

Шульдих ещё отодвинулся от Кроуфорда, тот повторил свой наступательный маневр.

— Ну кактус всё-таки это как-то неромантично. Может, розы?

— Слишком пафосно, — категорично отрезал рыжий.

— Лилии?

— Цветы смерти.

— Гвоздики? — Кроуфорд ткнул пальцем в небо.

— Ты на Максе что, экономишь? — нахмурился Шульдих."Ведь да? Да?!"

Кроуфорд озадаченно примолк.

— Хн... даже не знаю. А зачем они у него будут стоять?

— Напоминать. Внушать. Довлеть! — воздел палец вверх Шульдих. — Так что кадка это твой выбор. Даже не сомневайся. Тем более я, например, не понимаю зачем они нужны не в кадке. Непрактично, завянут и всё: деньги потрачены, а напоминание о проявленных глубоких чувствах позабыто... Я розы-лилии-гвоздики не пью и не закусываю. Думаю, твой Макс тоже?

— Да-а-а... в этом вы с ним похожи, — Кроуфорд попытался поймать руку Шульдиха, но тот вовремя успел её убрать. Рыжий был твердо уверен, что гадить ближнему своему надо было в трезвом уме и не в перевозбужденном состоянии.

— Ну вот видишь.

/Мы ещё и похожи?! Ну тогда его точно стошнит... и эта кадка окажется на твоей квадратной голове/.

— Хорошо, с цветами понятно. А что ещё? — не отставал Кроуфорд.

Шульдих думал недолго.

— Наверное, я был бы приятно удивлен, если бы мне посвятили стихи… или специально для меня спели.

— Ты же знаешь, что я не пишу, да и слуха нет, чтобы петь, — нахмурился Брэд.

— Ну, Кроуфорд, это твои сложности на пути к сердцу любимого, — попытался скрыть ехидство Шульдих и, как он льстил себе, вполне успешно.

— А может, заменим этот пункт на что-нибудь другое?

— Ну не будь таким мелочным. Соверши подвиг. Вон Фарфарелло рассказывал, что у нас в театре учат петь даже безголосых так, что мировые примы обзавидовались, если б услышали.

«О да, спой, светик, не стыдись… Запишись в наш драм-кружок, почувствуй себя аутсайдером-задротом, прокляни всё на свете».

— Стихи должны быть романтическими?

— Побольше крови и боли, — серьёзно кивнул Шульдих.

— Ты бы стал подобное слушать?

— Разумеется. Терпеть не могу слащавую романтику… Пусть всё будет трагично. Ты же знаешь, что негатив запоминается намного лучше, чем позитив, — рыжий одновременно с Кроуфордом отодвинулся ещё.

— А не станет ли он связывать негатив от стихов с тем, кто ему их подарил?

— Я тебе как психолог с почти оконченным высшим образованием говорю — не станет. Я бы не стал. — «Люблю неправильную логику…» В животе у Шульдиха некуртуазно заурчало. — О кстати, — добавил он, — ужин при свечах. Непременно собственноручно приготовленный.

— Да где я тебе ужин достану?! – возмутился Кроуфорд.

Шульдих пожал плечами, всем своим видом выражая, что это не его проблема. Его дело маленькое.

— Прояви фантазию. И непременно узнай, что ему нравится.

— Кажется, суши, — поделился размышлениями Кроуфорд.

— Прекрасный выбор. Я, например, тоже бы не отказался. «Вот дрянь! Как эту сырую рыбу с рисом можно жрать только? Но уда-а-ачи! Где ты достанешь свежую рыбу в нашем закрытом пансионате для благородных девиц?!»

Кроуфорд решительно развернулся к Шульдиху, заставив его ещё сдвинуться в сторону и замереть. Дальше двигаться оказалось некуда. Кровать кончилась.

Брэд улыбнулся и подвинулся ещё ближе, явно нацелившись на то, чтобы возобновить тренинг. Всё-таки «троечка» чертовски обидная оценка.

Шульдих облизал губы, предвкушая поцелуй, но прежде всё-таки сумел выговорить:

— И не забудь говорить ему приятные слова, хвалить… Одобряй его действия, даже если тебе они не очень нравятся.

Излияния рыжего и намечающуюся тренировку прервал стук в дверь.

— На хуй! – не выдержал он. Сколько можно прерывать на самом интересном месте?!

— Молодец, Шульдих, — похвалил Кроуфорд и не преминул добавить: — Ты только что послал куратора.

— Ёпт! – выругался рыжий. – Ты что, предупредить не мог?

Брэд пожал плечами.

— Ну ты же сам сказал одобрять даже если я считаю это идиотизмом.

— Ненавижу тебя, — выдохнул Шульдих.

**Глава 9**

«Не жизнь, а неведомая хуйня: наскакивает и так и норовит ударить разводным ключом промеж ушей». Шульдих флегматично любовался как споро убирают территорию вверенную ему куратором каторжники-первогодки и думал о вечном.

— Шульдих, спокойно. Это я, Фарфарелло, твой друг и соратник, — как с душевнобольным начал разговор Эрро. Увещевательский тон ему сегодня особо удавался. — Что случилось?

— Всё в порядке, — огрызнулся рыжий. — А что?

— Непохоже, — Фарфарелло выразительно оглядел разве что невылизанную территорию парка и измученные лица первокурсников.

— Это ещё почему? — проигнорировал очевидное Шульдих. Он был слишком раздражен, чтобы облегчать ближнему своему разговор с собой. Тем более рыжий мог побиться об заклад, что Эрро оказался здесь не просто так. Несмотря на врожденную кровожадность берсерка, у него было доброе и отзывчивое сердце, а потому, вероятнее всего, что какой-то засранец, который сейчас усиленно убирал территорию, упросил Фарфарелло спасти невинных агнцев от тирана и деспота.

— Твоё нереализованное желание хлещет во все стороны, зашибая ни в чем неповинных жертв. — Что у тебя снова стряслось? Давай, не тяни кота за яйца... рассказывай.

Фарфарелло устроился рядом с Шульдихом и блаженно улыбнулся. Густая крона давала шикарную тень, в которой было куда как прохладнее, чем на солнцепеке, где вкалывали первогодки.

— Я обматерил куратора, когда он сунулся к нам в комнату.

— И чем вы таким занимались?

— Мы собирались целоваться, — нехотя ответил Шульдих.

— О, тогда понимаю. Поздравляю, — обрадовался Эрро, — ты наконец-то получишь свой чупа-чупс и будешь счастлив.

Шульдих помрачнел ещё сильнее.

— Я не хочу одну конфетку, я хочу всю коробку.

Фарфарелло внимательно посмотрел на друга и присвистнул.

— Судя по твоему лицу, ты хочешь не коробку, а весь завод по производству в собственное пользование.

— Ха-ха. Очень смешно.

— Так в чем дело? Я так понимаю, что у вас всё тип-топ. Куратор не проблема, продолжите.

— Практиковаться! — рявкнул рыжий, да так громко, что ближайшие курсанты почли за благо слинять к дальним, ещё неубранным, участкам. Порой безопаснее действительно меньше знать... и больше работать руками.

— Что-то я не понимаю. С каких пор тебя не устраивает секс? Это отсутствие половой жизни так сказывается?

— Да при чем тут секс? — раздраженно отмахнулся рыжий.

Фарфарелло недоверчиво сморгнул, прижал руку ко лбу друга.

— Вроде не солнечный удар... — пробормотал он.

— Хуже, — заверил Шульдих. — Я влюбился в завод... тьфу, ты! в Кроуфорда.

— О... ыыы... ааа... — глубокомысленно выразил своё мнение по этому поводу Эрро, тряхнул головой, пытаясь собраться с мыслями, и осторожно уточнил: — А он тебя?

— А он любит какого-то Макса, — в голосе рыжего послышалось затаенное страдание.

Фарфарелло подавил желание протереть глаза. Страдающий из-за несчастной любви рыжий в его понимание устройства мироздания никак не вписывался.

— Какого такого Макса? — уточнил он.

— А хрен его знает. Максимилиан Стронг. Нарисовался, хуй сотрешь.

— Стронг? Хм... где-то я слышал эту фамилию, — задумался Эрро и нахмурился, пытаясь припомнить обстоятельства и человека, с которым она у него ассоциировалась. А вспомнив, хлопнул себя по лбу: — Ну конечно. Макс брат Эдварда Стронга — берсерка. Он преподавал у нас выживание в экстремальных условиях. Классный мужик.

— Значит Макс берсерк? — с надеждой спросил рыжий. Будучи телепатом высокого ранга у него были все шансы пробраться в голову к этому козлу и обработать его так, чтобы при одном только взгляде на Кроуфорда у Макса выработался рвотный рефлекс.

— Нет. Он — телепат. У них были разные матери.

«Час от часу не легче!»

— И какого класса он телепат? — если бы голосом можно было замораживать пространство, то в отдельно взятом парке начался бы ледниковый период.

— В том году с отличием окончил наше учебное заведение.

— А почему я о нем ничего не слышал? — изумился Шульдих, который считал, что знает всех по-настоящему крутых ребят в школе.

— Вы тогда с Кроуфордом так нажрались по поводу окончания четвертого курса, что удрали в самоволку. И все чествования просидели под замком, догоняясь самогоном, заранее припасенным оракулом.

Шульдих вспомнил и содрогнулся. Та прозрачная жидкость до сих пор отзывалась в желудке наждачкой.

— Ладно, у меня всё равно проблема с именами. Как он выглядит?

— Пшеничные волосы, немного фривольная стрижка, серые, почти как серебро, глаза, подтянутый, худощавый и с татуировкой прыгающего на жертву тигра на левом плече, — у Фарфарелло в отличие от рыжего память была прекрасной. По сравнению с тем, что он мог запомнить карту, посмотрев на неё в течении всего десяти секунд, имена и внешность не составляли для него никакой проблемы.

— Ты что, о сердцееде?!

— Аха, о нём.

Шульдих схватился за голову. Максимилиана Стронга по кличке Сердцеед он знал, пусть не прекрасно, но в достаточной мере хорошо, чтобы впасть в пучины депрессии ещё на большую глубину.

Фарфарелло толкнул рыжего в плечо и сунул ему практически под нос сигарету.

— И что, Кроуфорд в него втюхался?

— Да так, что попросил меня изобразить его парня, чтобы вызвать у предполагаемой пассии чувство ревности, — уныло пожаловался Шульдих.

— Так чего ты волнуешься? Макс же выпустился... что ему тут делать?

— Действительно! — воспрял рыжий. — Но тогда зачем Кроуфорд меня просил?

— Хотя если порассуждать логически, есть вероятность, что Макса, как подающего большие надежды выпускника, отправят на стажировку сюда. — Эрро хрюкнул, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу смех. — И тогда он будет принимать у вас экзамен, друг.

У Шульдиха вывалилась изо рта сигарета.

— Епт твою мать, не дай Бог!

— А что, вполне реальный вариант. Вам вон доверили вместо полевой практики ковку наших юных гениев.

— Спасибо. Ты настоящий друг, знаешь, как сделать моё существование ещё более мерзопакостным, — скривился Шульдих. — И вообще, вали отсюда. Дай пострадать.

— Не дам. Мне детей жалко. Ты любишь Кроуфорда, он любит Макса, а Макс?

— А я почем знаю?

— Ну и отбей. В чем проблема? Сначала затащи Брэда в кровать, там пошебуршите раз-другой, десятый, и, глядишь, чувства появятся.

Шульдих вздохнул.

— Эрро, я хочу чтобы он меня желал, а не представлял на моем месте Макса.

— Да хоть корову. Главное, чтобы вставало, — отмахнулся Фарфарелло. — А ещё лучше заведи себе козу.

— Зачем? — не понял рыжий. Вздохнул над утратой последней сигареты и полез в карман к Эрро за его пачкой. Курить хотелось немилосердно. В конце концов, было отчего.

Фарфарелло задумался и всё-таки решил не пересказывать совет-анекдот рыжему. В расстроенных чувствах телепат мог впасть в берсеркерство. Насчет того, будет ли Шульдих грызть край щита, если ему его подсунуть, Эрро уверен не был, а в том, что он лично желал бы находится как можно дальше от взбесившейся лисы, был. Потому ответил он совсем не то, что вертелось у него на языке.

— Она, кажется, для потенции весьма полезна.

— Да ну? — недоверчиво протянул Шульдих.

— А к черту! Это вроде не наша проблема?

Печальному виду рыжего мог позавидовать и принц Датский.

— Не наша. Ты представляешь, он у меня спрашивает советы как ему лучше подкатить к этому Максу.

— О, ты, надеюсь, ему посоветовал? — Эрро забрал пачку у чуть было неприкарманившего её телепата.

— Я ему такого посоветовал... Я ему ещё такого посоветую... — мечтательно откликнулся рыжий. — Но вопрос в том, что мне делать сейчас.

— А расслабиться и получать удовольствие ты не пробовал? Тогда внемли моему совету, ты с Максом вместо того, чтобы мерится ментальными хуями, лучше сразу снимите штаны...

— Слушай, предложи он мне раньше пойти и потрахаться, я бы сказал "йаху!", поставил галочку в графе "выполнено" и выкинул его из головы. А теперь...

— А что теперь? Что изменилось-то? — Эрро затянулся и удобно устроился на газоне, заложив руки за голову.

Травка была зачетная. Сразу ударила по мозгам. Не даром они с кубинцем половину прошлой ночи потрошили пачку и заворачивали новый сбор.

Надо бы у него рецептик на будущее выцыганить.

— Я же тебе говорю, я его люблю... я хочу этого человека в свою частную собственность, клеймо принадлежности на попе и ошейник на шею с коротким поводком.

Рыжий дымил как паровоз, погруженный в воспоминания настолько, что не сразу распознал подставу.

— Шульдих, это не любовь. Может, ты просто приревновал друга?

— Это не так! — экспрессивно взмахнул рукой. — Это... ну бля...

— Не сказал бы, но тебе виднее, — иронично откликнулся Фарфарелло.

— Эрро!

— Внимательно слушаю... Так что там Кроуфорд?

Шульдих мечтательно вздохнул:

— Я вижу его и у меня в глазах темнеет как представляю, что он улыбается кому-то ещё, грезит не обо мне. Целует не меня... — Рыжий зажмурил глаза и сполз по стволу дерева на травку. — Он же такой... такой... невероятный...

— Мистер супермен...

— Да-а-а... при чем тут супермен? — возмутился с опозданием рыжий. Но как-то вяло.

— Так. К слову пришлось, — дурь особого влияния на сознание берсерка не оказывала.

— Ничего ты не понимаешь... — Шульдих пробормотал что-то ещё совсем невнятное и мирно засопел.

Фарфарелло приподнялся, оглядел рыжего, провел ладонью над его лицом и удовлетворенно кивнул самому себе. Приятно видеть подтверждение тому, что некоторые вещи в мире остаются неизменными. Например, реакция его друга на подобную дурь.

Эрро пошел радовать жестко заэксплуатированную публику. Курсанты отреагировали шумно и радостно. На радостях даже порывались покачать на руках спасителя, но, взглянув ему в добрые глаза, передумали и поспешили смыться.

Вернулся Фарфарелло обратно уже набирая номер коммуникатора Кроуфорда.

— Привет покорителям звезд местных величин. Угу, — он достал ещё сигарету и закурил. — Забирай тело. Да всегда пожалуйста. Рад спасти друга от лишних неприятностей на его многострадальный зад.

Фарфарелло усмехнулся и повесил трубку. Он смахнул со лба рыжего бабочку и ушлепал по своим делам. Как раз успевал с друзьями в гуй смотаться.

Кроуфорд пришел не один, а с маленьким мальчиком Наое, который и оттранспортировал далеко нехрупкого рыжего до их комнаты. Никакого желания сорвать спину и заработать грыжу перенося друга у Брэда не было, а вероятность этого была достаточно велика, чтобы поберечься.

— Наги, когда Макс приедет?

— Через неделю обещал, — сообщил телекинетик.

— Даже не думай, — строго запретил Кроуфорд.

— А я думал, телепатия — это незаразно... — удивленно откликнулся мальчик, осторожно опуская тело на постель.

— Совместное проживание в течение нескольких лет и не такое привьет, — напустил тумана оракул.

Он дождался пока за Наги закроется дверь, сел на постель рыжего, убрал с его лица несколько прядей и покачал головой.

— Значит кадка с кактусом, да? — пробормотал он ласково.

— Аха, и лепестки роз в ванной... — отозвался рыжий сонно, сморгнул, открыл глаза и с удивлением обнаружил рядом с собой Кроуфорда. — А как я тут оказался?

— Где я ванну в нашей общаге найду? — изумился Брэд, незаметно убирая руку.

**Глава 10**

"Охуеть! Как я тут очутился?" — голова у рыжего гудела и мысли в ней ворочались с той же скоростью, с которой размножаются всем небезызвестные американские кролики-зануды: очень медленно и очень лениво.

В их общаге максимально доступный комфорт заключался в наличии одной душевой кабинки на комнату и ванны здесь никак не были предусмотрены. От студента требовалось держать себя в чистоте, а для такой простой на первой взгляд задачи (простой... как же! ведь существовала усталость, лень и просто состояние мирового свинства, в котором очень здорово живется отдельным представителям) полноценная ванна совершенно не требовалась. Поэтому резонный вопрос Кроуфорда вызвал у всё ещё находящегося под воздействием дури Шульдиха серьёзное недоумение. Действительно, а где?

Когда рыжий начал обдумывать как воспользоваться джакузи ректора РКц в его находящимся на территории учебного заведения домике, его вдруг озарило воистину спасительной мыслью: "Стоп! Это не моя проблема".

Шульдих сосредоточился на Кроуфорде, сидящем в опасной близости для его, рыжего, спокойствия.

— Прояви фантазию, — выдавил он.

— Ну, предположим, — с сомнением протянул Брэд, любуясь наркотической дымкой в синих глазах, — цветы, ужин, ванна, комплименты, стихи и песни. Что-то ещё?

Шульдих мысленно перечислил все пункты и широко улыбнулся.

— Мы забыли про любовные записки в самых неожиданных местах.

— И что мне в них писать? — озадачился Кроуфорд.

Его сосед поднял руку и принялся перечислять по одному загибая пальцы:

— О птичках за окном аудитории, о солнце, что не сравнится с жаром ваших тел, о диффузии взаимопроникновения, о дождике из шланга, который прольется ему на голову, если он в 12.00 пройдет мимо клумб... Будь заботлив, предусмотрителен. Пусть он осознает, что ты всегда с ним.

"Не минуты покоя... что может быть ужаснее?" — Шульдиха мысленно передернуло от нарисованной им самим перспективы никогда, не при каких обстоятельствах, не оставаться наедине с собственными мыслями. Не то, чтобы телепат любил одиночество, но признавал его необходимость в определенные периоды жизни, особенно когда надо подумать и собраться с мыслями. Или разобраться в себе.

Кроуфорд недоверчиво хмыкнул.

— Не думал, что телепатам нравится, когда их контролируют.

— Ты просто мало знаешь о телепатах, — Шульдих потянулся всем телом.

Больше всего сейчас он напоминал Брэду довольного жизнью тигра. Почему-то белого, хотя по-хорошему должен быть скорее рыжим.

— А кто за одну только попытку направить тебя в нужную сторону в первую нашу встречу чуть не выжег мне мозги?

Шульдих, ничуть не смутившись, широко улыбнулся.

— Ну, одно дело когда какой-то там незнакомый задрипанный оракул тыкает в нужную ему, заметь, это ключевое, сторону, и совсем другое когда это делает без пяти минут профессионал, который работает на устроение твоего собственного блага. Согласись, разница существенная!

— А если он всё это проделывает для достижения своих целей? — с интересом уточнил Кроуфорд.

— Да ради бога, пока я получаю от этого дивиденды.

— Знаешь, сосед, ты не телепат, ты самый настоящий еврей! — восхитился Брэд.

— Никогда не сомневался в том, что я — идеал... — Шульдих приподнялся на локтях.

Чем больше он говорил, тем быстрее отпускала дурь.

"Ну я ещё с Эрро на этот счет поговорю... Будет ему мастер-гуй без права на воскрешение", — мелькнуло в голове у рыжего.

Кроуфорд хмыкнул.

— Что-то ещё, кроме тобой уже названного, может покорить твоё сердце?

— Дай подумать… — Шульдих сел по-турецки, случайно звезданув коленом по пояснице Брэду.

— Эй! – возмутился тот.

— Извини, — бросил рыжий, не испытывая, впрочем, никакого раскаяния. Обосновал локти на коленях, подпер кулаками подбородок и вдохновенно выдохнул: — Знаю. Конечно же, признание в любви. Многословное.

Кроуфорд на всякий случай от него отодвинулся. Мечтательное выражение на лице соседа ему совсем не понравилось.

— А кольцо сразу предлагать не надо? – опасливо уточнил он.

— Какое кольцо? – выпрямился рыжий. — Пока справкой о неприлично хороших доходах не обзаведешься, о совместной жизни даже не заговаривай.

— Слушай, а почему поездка в Рио-де-Жанейро в списке не значится? – полюбопытствовал Брэд, лег поперек его кровати и заложил руки за голову.

— Ха! Я же тебе друг, Брэд. Я не буду советовать то, что нельзя воплотить, — отрезвил того Шульдих.

— А всё остальное возможно?

— Вполне, — кивнул рыжий. – Помнишь, как мы Энн цветы на подоконник подкладывали?

Кроуфорд поежился при одном только воспоминании.

— Угу, помню. Ты на крыше с веревкой, а я болтаюсь на ней между небом и землей с охапкой цветов, нарванных нами на клумбе перед центральным зданием.

«Правильно помнишь. Я ведь знал, что ты высоты боишься, поэтому и предложил. Зато после этого ты к Энн больше, кобель, не лез… Вот что тебя ждет с этим твоим Максом», — мысленно усмехнулся Шульдих.

— Да, ладно. Вон как раньше романтично ухаживал. Что… стареешь? Или не настолько тебе твой Макс и нравится?

Телепат говорил с ехидством, которого совсем не доставало его внутреннему голосу: «Ну ведь не настолько?»

Кроуфорд приподнялся на локтях, внимательно посмотрел на Шульдиха и строго произнес:

— Ради него я готов повторить подвиг, — и через паузу, за которую у рыжего успело засосать противно под ложечкой, добавил: — Но лучше без производственных травм, а по старинке, через дверь.

— Значит, пациент скорее жив, чем мёртв, — кивнул сам себе Шульдих, как можно незаметнее выдыхая набранный воздух.

Брэд неопределенно хмыкнул.

— Ну если тебе в голову больше ничего не приходит, тогда предлагаю составить график.

— Эм… какой?

— Как какой?! – возмутился Кроуфорд. – График тренировок по… ммм… оральным ласкам.

Богатое воображение Шульдиха тут же нарисовало захватывающую дух картину: сосед опускается перед ним на колени, проводит ладонями по его, рыжего, длинным и прекрасным ногам, разводит их в стороны, расстегивает молнию форменных брюк, достает его член и… — Шульдих зажмурился и облизал губы.

— Так что там у нас со временем? – вырвал из мечтаний практичный голос Кроуфорда. – Предлагаю целоваться три раза в день. Утром перед душем, но после чистки зубов. Днем после тренировки и перед обедом и вечером, как получится.

— За-зачем? – не понял Шульдих.

— Ну как… ты же сказал, что я целуюсь всего лишь на троечку. Буду улучшать навыки.

Рыжий скрипнул зубами. Крыть было нечем.

«Я сдохну от спермотоксикоза!»

— Допустим, — процедил он. – А дальше что? Мне интересно, на ком ты будешь тренировать более интимные ласки?

Кроуфорд поднялся с постели и беззаботно пожал плечами.

— Не волнуйся. Я не буду подвергать твою выдержку подобному испытанию. Максимум поизображаем перед Максом прелюдию.

Шульдих нервно сглотнул.

«А может Фарфарелло прав? Действительно связать и трахнуть? Там, мол, увлекся! И вообще… сам виноват. Инстинкт взял своё. Хотя если бы он был самочкой, тогда да-а-а, отмаза бы прокатила, а так… Но эту мысль надо обдумать! Не бревном же лежать под ним».

— Ну это если, конечно, случится. А у нас сегодня ещё устный экзамен по расписанию, — продолжил Кроуфорд.

— О, не-е-ет! – протянул рыжий. – И когда?

— Если ты пришел в себя, то переодевайся и выдвигаемся. Нам уже грозит опоздание на пять минут, даже при твоей скорости.

— Ёб твою мать! – выдохнул Шульдих и сорвался с постели.

— Н-да, не очень сексуально, — пробормотал Кроуфорд, проследив взглядом за полетом грязных боксерок куда-то в сторону приоткрытой двери ванной.

Шум воды заглушил вопрос рыжего и его скомканное впопыхах возмущение. Из клубов пара выметнулся мокрый вихрь и заметался по комнате. Через десять минут Шульдих был зол и готов. Мокрый хвост бил по спине, оставляя влажные следы на белой рубашке.

Кроуфорд бежал за соседом, пытаясь поспеть за ураганом, у которого не всегда получалось вписаться в повороты и не зашибить несчастных студентов, имеющих несчастья попасться ему на пути.

Шульдих ждал Кроуфорда у учебного корпуса. Вопрос Брэда "зачем спешил, если остался ждать?", так и остался не озвученным.

— Слушай, а какой предмет мы сегодня сдаем?

— Лексика французского языка, — усмехнулся Кроуфорд.

— У-уй йо... – выдохнув, рыжий вбежал в здание и принялся искать сознания псионов из своей группы. Секундой позже он подвел черту: — Ладно, отбазарюсь как-нибудь. Аудитория 312.

Кроуфорд свернул к лестнице и на бегу бросил:

— Лифт застрянет.

— И не надоело этот старый фокус проворачивать? — покоряя Эверест состоящий из шести пролетов, пропыхтел Шульдих.

— Чтоб не расслаблялись, — вяло ответил Кроуфорд. Он нахмурился, интуиция ему подсказывала, что впереди всё не так просто как ему казалось ещё три часа назад. Брэд неуверенно позвал рыжего по имени, но сказать ничего не успел, налетев на спину соседа.

— А почему все с бумагами? — тихо спросил он у Кроуфорда.

— Потому что, господа опоздуны, сдавать вы будете лексику письменно, — ехидно сообщил преподаватель, выныривая с задних рядов и по-тигринному обманчиво мягко приближаясь к застывшей в дверях парочке. — Проходите. Мы только вас дожидаемся. — И ласково обратился к дисциплинированно неподвижно сидящей группе: — Господа, время сдачи экзамена благодаря вашим товарищам сократилось до полутора часов. Приступайте, а свою «благодарность» вашим коллегам вы сможете выразить в полном объёме после экзамена.

— Устный экзамен письменно, ну что за хуйня? – пробормотал рыжий.

— Вы что-то сказали?

— Всегда готов! – бодро откликнулся Шульдих, стараясь не обращать внимания на взгляды, которыми их награждали дорогие одногруппники. По шкале ненависти они варьировались от «мелких гадостей ближнему своему» до «начистить рожу в темном укромном углу».

Но на данный момент грядущие неприятности обоих опоздунов волновали куда как меньше, чем в перспективе несданный экзамен.

Шульдих успел требовательно дернуть Кроуфорда за рукав и состроить умоляющие глаза ничуть не хуже тех, что демонстрировал кот из "Шрека". Как говорил Фарфарелло, плюс десять к скиллу "очарование".

Кроуфорд мельком показал ему кулак, но неуверенно кивнул.

За любовными перипетиями он как-то совершенно позабыл про такую существенную составляющую их студенческой жизни, как непосредственно учеба. Но в отличие от Шульдиха он, по крайней мере, помнил тематику, по которой должен был быть сегодняшний экзамен. Путем логических размышлений удалось раскусить половину теста. На оставшиеся вопросы Кроуфорд отвечал полностью полагаясь на интуицию и ассоциативное мышление.

Самым сложным оказалось незапалившись сообщить выведенные результаты теста Шульдиху. Использовать телепатические способности рыжего Кроуфорд даже не стал пытаться, поскольку прекрасно знал, что экзаменатор быстро отсечет пси-активность. Ему пришлось довериться более древнему, допотопному способу передачи информации на экзамене, а именно знаками.

Рыжему как всегда повезло, он сидел наискосок от Кроуфорда и прекрасно видел нехитрую шифрограмму.

Один палец левой руки означал номер вопроса. Один палец правой — буква «А», два «Б»…

Экзамен закончился ровно через полтора часа, как и было обещано. Смыться по-быстрому из аудитории соседям не удалось. Экзаменатор гаденько вышмыгнул из помещения и закрыл за собой дверь, отрезая путь к побегу.

— Ребята, ну чего там? – начал было Шульдих.

Добрые одногруппники подступили ближе. Рыжий невольно попятился. «Вот, блядь, влипли! Да подумаешь, опоздали! Ну с кем не бывает!»

И вдруг увидел перед своим носом широкую спину Кроуфорда. Он загородил его собой и ласково осведомился:

— Что, будем проверять у кого Дар круче?

**Глава 11**

«Ёпт... ыыы?» — невразумительно подумал Шульдих. Он настолько охренел от рыцарского поступка Кроуфорда, что впал в ступор, потеряв дар речи и временно лишившись способности связно мыслить.

Впрочем, в своём удивлении он оказался не одинок. Одногруппники так же пооткрывали рты, и кто с меньшей, кто с большей степенью выражали всю глубину недоумения, в которую их вверг расчетливый оракул.

— Ну если возражений нет, тогда мы пошли, — невозмутимо резюмировал тот. Решительно схватил за запястье Шульдиха и пользуясь близостью физического контакта скрытно передал: «Улыбайся, мать твою! Понаглее!»

Телепат пришел в себя, тряхнул головой, нахально оскалился и уже было собрался продолжить общение с дорогими одногруппниками в резкой форме, когда уловил другую мысль Кроуфорда: «Не настолько нагло!»

И вовремя успел поймать себя за язык.

Не давая одногруппникам прийти в себя, Брэд проложил дорогу сквозь сомкнутый строй предполагаемых противников ничуть не хуже ледокола, расчищающего путь через арктические льды, и вывел Шульдиха за собой.

— Эй, постой! — первым очухался Джекки Майлоу, пророк и извечный соперник Кроуфорда.

— Что такое? — раздраженно откликнулся Брэд, и ловко развернул рыжего так, чтобы тот снова оказался у него за спиной. Заветная дверь и путь к спасению оказались совсем близко, но бросать напарника одного на растерзание толпы было слишком не по-товарищески. Хотя судя по тому, что Брэд отпустил его руку, он подталкивал друга именно к такому варианту решения конфликта.

Но рыжий сам сомкнул пальцы вокруг запястья Кроуфорда.

/Хрен тебе!/

/Рыжий, глупо получать вдвоем.../

— Да то, что вы нам задолжали! — увереннее продолжил Майлз и хлопнул по плечу, стоящего рядом телекинетика. — Верно я говорю, Дрейк?

— Верно...

— Верно, — кивнул Шульдих, — поэтому предлагаю устроить пьянку за наш счет. В конце концов, обратно всё равно не переиграть, а чем не повод выпить за такую прекрасную группу, которую не смутил даже устный экзамен в письменном виде!

Люди несколько просветлели лицами. Заветное слово «халява» перевешивало в их чистых и непорочных душах желание начистить кое-кому наглые рожи.

— А почему бы и нет?

Кроуфорд изумленно посмотрел на рыжего и спросил одними губами: «Где мы столько выпивки найдем?»

— А «перегонка» в химлаборатории нам на что? — ответил рыжий так же тихо.

— Ладно, вы проставляетесь сегодня после отбоя, и мы квиты, — подвел черту Майлоу.

Группа довольно загудела, и приглушенное возражение Кроуфорда потонуло в общем приливе воодушевления и радости. Найдя, как ему показалось прекрасный выход из затруднительной ситуации, Шульдих улыбался так искренне, словно обнаружил перед собой стодолларовую купюру.

На обратном пути в общагу Кроуфорд почему-то счастливым не выглядел и своим унылым видом портил прелестную картину триумфа дипломатической карьеры рыжего. В конце концов тот не выдержал гнетущего молчания:

— Ты чем-то недоволен?

— Доволен, — без заминки ответил Брэд и для убедительности, не иначе, принялся разглядывать проплывающие мимо зеленые насаждения.

Этим летом жара была столь невыносимой, что под напором солнечных лучей поблекли растения. Нет, на осень это было совершенно непохоже. Просто желтизна разъедала сердцевину листьев, расцвечивая окружающую действительность в непривычно едкие краски. Неприятно, так же, как смотреть на ржавчину на благородном металле.

— Не верю, — теряя прилив жизнерадостности сообщил Шульдих. — Нас не побили, мы сдали этот гребанный экзамен, жизнь почти совершенна. Для идеальности не хватает только секса и выпивки. Последнее точно будет сегодня ночью... Брэд, что не так?

— Ты прекрасно сумел разрулить конфликт. Я тобой восхищен, — нейтральным тоном ответил Кроуфорд и немного нервным движением откинул отросшую челку с глаз.

Шульдих молчал минут пять, прежде чем раздраженно сказать:

— Я понял, ты опять пытаешься одобрить действия твоего предполагаемого возлюбленного, даже если ты их не одобряешь. И опять мимо. Что не так? И не смей мне говорить “Шульдих, детка, всё классно!” Иначе я пошлю тебе лучи диареи. И они до тебя доберутся. Мы живем в одной комнате! — рыжий не выдержал.

Кроуфорд вздохнул, возвел очи к небу, то ли прося даровать ему терпения, то ли втемяшить в голову соседа немного благоразумия.

— Шульдих, это была бы действительно классная идея, но... как ты думаешь, почему я её не предложил?

— Потому что она не пришла тебе в голову? — с надеждой спросил телепат.

— Нет, потому что «перегонку» убрали, прознав, что ей пользуются не по назначению.

— Ну и какого хуя? — кратко выразил своё мнение по поводу данного вопроса рыжий и в свою очередь помрачнел.

— А так идея гениальна и отсрочила нашу с тобой участь на пару часов.

— Самоволка? — с надеждой предложил рыжий.

Кроуфорд нахмурился, морщинка пролегла между сошедшимися у переносицы бровями.

— Ну, других вариантов я не вижу.

Шульдих тут же притих, не мешая прорабатывать ситуацию оракулу. Кажется, даже дышать стал тише и вовсе перестал шуршать гравием.

— Да, пожалуй… самоволка, — загадочно улыбнулся своим мыслям Кроуфорд. – Идём. Как раз успеем проскочить до пересменки на восточных воротах.

— А кто-то советовал мне не наглеть… — пробормотал рыжий, но повернул в указанную сторону вслед за соседом.

Оказалось всё намного проще, чем думалось, пока они брели до общаги. На воротах стоял молодняк. Наое Наги окинул их оценивающим взглядом и равнодушно отвернулся после согласного кивка адресованного Брэду.

Отойдя на приличное расстояние, Шульдих коснулся руки Кроуфорда.

— А откуда ты настолько хорошо знаком с этим малышом? – рыжий прекрасно отдавал себе отчёт в том, как сильно прилетит караулу, если их с соседом выходку запалят.

— Не очень давно. Он подопечный Макса. Я не смог отказать ему в просьбе присмотреть за его любимцем.

«И тут Макс?! Бля… ну ни шагу ступить без этой скотины нельзя!» — Шульдих молчал всю дорогу до города, отделавшись невразумительным «А-а-а…»

В город оба путешественника вошли уже на закате. Мир окрасился в багрянец тлеющих в костре углей.

— Что ж, по обычному маршруту за выпивкой! – провозгласил рыжий, который в силу склада характера долго убиваться не мог.

Тем более, что и напиться хотелось на редкость сильно. И повод был. А зачатки здравого смысла, робко пищащие о том, что никогда алкоголь не помогает от душевных травм, только раскрашивая их куда как более гротескными красками, Шульдих забил ногами одним веским: «Это другим не, а мне весьма даже да!»

— Разумеется. Отоваримся у Нэнси. Кстати, пока ты с ней будешь ворковать, я пойду договорюсь, чтобы нас обратно подбросили. Не на своём же горбе всё это тащить.

— Как скажешь, Великий Вождь. Где и через сколько встречаемся?

— А давай вон в том кафе, — Кроуфорд ткнул пальцем в более-менее прилично выглядящее заведение. — Заодно и перекусим.

Нэнси как всегда встретила Шульдиха радушно.

Минут сорок они торговались напропалую, призывая в свидетели господа Бога, окружающих, дядюшку Фрейда и даже Скруджа Макдака, что это, ну вот ей-богу, последняя цена, которая с одной стороны была «чистым издевательством и разорением, должным пустить бедного студента по миру», а с другой стороны – «вымогательством, шантажом и бедствием для маленького чахлого бизнеса». Что характерно, разошлись они на сходной цене, весьма довольные друг другом.

Эта победа придала уверенности Шульдиху в завтрашнем дне и настроила на весьма добродушный лад. Он был полон святого намерения надраться как в старые добрые времена, вместе с соседом, до состояния «а что, мы вчера ещё и в боулинге были?»

Кроуфорд ждал рыжего у входа в кафе.

— Всё готово, — сказал он. – У нас есть ещё время на себя. Пошли поужинаем.

— Ага, — согласился рыжий. – Напьемся сегодня. Эй, мы же собирались в это кафе заглянуть?

Кроуфорд дернул плечом.

— Если соскучился по страстным объятиям с белым другом, то пожалуйста, а я предпочту другое место.

Шульдих, не будь дураком, спорить не стал. И последовал за другом, который привел его в одно из самых хороших мест города.

— Брэд, ты с ума сошел. Там слишком дорого.

— Не слишком. И, — Кроуфорд повернулся, поймал руку Шульдиха, поднес её к губам и поцеловал в ладонь, — я угощаю. Нам есть что отметить… Пять лет как мы познакомились.

— Разве? – усомнился рыжий, но последовал за Брэдом как завороженный.

— У кого из нас прекрасная память на даты? – риторически спросил тот.

Ладонь почему-то жгло, будто огнем. Рыжий сжал руку в кулак, отчаянно желая сейчас знать, о чем думает Кроуфорд.

Столик оказался заказан в приват-зоне. Расторопный официант вместо меню появился с первой порцией блюд. Он быстро разлил вино по бокалам и исчез, чтобы не мешать гостям наслаждаться обществом друг друга.

— Вот это сервис! – Шульдих с одной стороны чувствовал восхищение проделанной Кроуфордом за столь короткий временной промежуток работой, а с другой стороны мучительное смущение. Всё это чертовски походило на свидание в классическом понимании этого слова, а рыжий никогда в подобном не участвовал и несколько не представлял себе, что надо, собственно, делать. Он как-то всё больше по классам, кустам, спальне у общажных знакомых, которые где-то собирались тусить, да в конце концов, в туалете встречался со своими пассиями и предпочитал сразу переходить к делу. Максимум, на что его сумела раскрутить одна знойная красотка, так это на почасовой отель в этом же городке, когда у них выдалась совместная увольнительная.

— Что-то не так? Тебе не нравится? – улыбнулся Брэд, как казалось рыжему, непринужденно.

— Ну что ты! Всё чудесно. Только с чего вдруг?

— С каких пор ты интересуешься такими мелочами? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Кроуфорд и, отсалютовав бокалом, провозгласил: — За нас!

Шульдих улыбнулся и присоединился как к тосту, так и к последующему за этим ужину. Еда оказалась выше всяких похвал.

Матовые плафоны дарили их уголку приятный полумрак. Негромкая классическая музыка совершенно не мешала разговору. Плавающие в плошках свечи добавляли очарования. А прекрасное вино расслабляло тело.

В голосе Кроуфорда слышалась непривычная мягкость и теплота.

— Вот закончим мы обучение и рванем. Куда бы ты хотел? – спросил Брэд, собственноручно подливая вино рыжему.

— Не знаю, — улыбнулся Шульдих, мечтательно прикрыл глаза и протянул: — Альпы. Снег, лыжи. Курортный домик. Деревянный.

— С камином? – ненавязчиво уточнил Кроуфорд и, бесшумно поднявшись со своего места, переместился за спину собеседника.

— С камином, — кивнул рыжий, едва заметно вздрогнув от прикосновения. Шульдих задержал дыхание, ощущая слишком близкое присутствие Кроуфорда. Тот провел ладонями по плечам, аккуратно потянул за простую черную резинку и высвободил волосы. Шульдих не сдержал довольный выдох.

— Что-то ещё? Шкура, например? – вкрадчиво спросил Брэд, зарываясь осторожно пальцами в волосы, распутывая их, массируя затылок.

Шульдих чуть не замурлыкал.

— Шкура – это пошло и так банально…

— На шкуре два обнаженных тела, освещенные пламенем камина, согревают друг друга любовью, когда за окнами гудит метель.

Рыжий облизал пересохшие губы — до того отчетливо представилась нарисованная Кроуфордом картина.

— Так лучше? – тот сместился чуть вбок.

— Да-а-а, — блаженный стон Шульдих сдержать не смог.

Он запрокинул голову, и Кроуфорд накрыл его губы поцелуем. Не жарким, не горячим, тягучим и терпким – таким правильным, единственно необходимым сейчас.

Брэд оторвался, казалось, целую вечность спустя, заглянул в затуманенные глаза рыжего и хрипло спросил:

— Так лучше?

— Лучше, — не поняв с чем согласился Шульдих и потянулся за ещё одним поцелуем.

— Здорово! Значит, уже на четверочку теперь тяну? – въедливо уточнил Кроуфорд.

Рыжий почувствовал себя так, будто после крышесносного секса ему сообщили, что он нуль в постели. Пыльным мешком по голове и то было бы приятнее.

— Нет. До этого ещё далеко, максимум на троечку с плюсом! – едва сумел огрызнуться он.

Но Кроуфорда подобный ответ ничуть не смутил.

— Ну ничего, думаю регулярные тренировки дадут результат. Свидание считаю зачтенным, а теперь собирайся. Нам надо возвращаться.

— Ща. Только носик попудрю! – едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не вцепится Кроуфорду в горло и не начать его душить рявкнул рыжий и скрылся по направлению уборной.

Холодная вода окончательно привела его в чувства. «Вот ублюдок!»

Шульдих вылетел наружу, но удрать никуда не успел. Кроуфорд караулил его снаружи:

— Да, кстати, я забыл ещё вот это, — тот протянул рыжему горшок, обмотанный голубой лентой и украшенный затейливым бантом.

— Это что? – всё ещё не веря своим глазам прошипел Шульдих.

— Кактус, — озвучил очевидный факт Брэд. И невозмутимо добил: — В кадке.

— Ленточка не гармонирует, — процедил рыжий.

— Зато под цвет глаз, — не растерялся Кроуфорд.

— Спасибо. Я просто в восторге! – отчеканил рыжий, выхватил злополучный подарок из рук Брэда и со скоростью торпеды полетел в сторону общаги. Сейчас его не волновало, как Кроуфорд в одиночку протащит алкоголь, что он будет делать дальше, и что до родного учебного заведения путь не близкий. Шульдих несся вперед, прижимая горшок к груди и матерясь на нескольких языках сразу.

**Глава 12**

«Еперный театр, а не жизнь!»

Настоящая, продирающая до костей злость прогорела ещё ночью, когда рыжий мчался в Розенкройц в обнимку с этим клятым подарочком. Он летел вперед, не разбирая дороги, и даже не удивился когда обнаружил, что заблудился. Шульдих орал во всю мощь легких, проклиная хреновые порядки мироздания, свою дрянную жизнь и гребанную влюбленность. Орал до тех пор, пока не выдохся.

Но, несмотря на угрозы в адрес мирового порядка, ничего в окружающей действительности не изменилось.

Шульдиху пришлось возвращаться и искать впотьмах верную дорогу.

Когда он всё-таки добрался до комнаты, то единственным его желанием было уснуть и не просыпаться никогда, ибо «заебло!»

Правда, всё это было вчера, а сегодня с утра рыжий обнаружил на своей тумбочке тот самый злосчастный кактус и очень сильно удивился, что не избавился от этой бесполезной хрени во время ночных мытарств.

— Всё, кактус, отныне я нарекаю тебя именем Кроуфорд. Тем более вы так похожи, — зло прошипел Шульдих и полил несчастное растение бульоном, который уже вторую неделю стоял на общей кухне и, судя по внешнему виду, вскорости собирался заговорить с обитателями общаги. — И что мне теперь делать?

Рыжий тоскливо покрутил в руках голубую ленточку и умостился на подоконнике, определив туда же на место жительства злосчастный подарочек. Умных мыслей в голову не приходило, что не могло не удручать. В итоге он снова сосредоточил своё внимание на зеленной колючке и решил, разумеется, совершенно случайно сбросить её вниз кому-нибудь на голову. Но как назло не было никого готового принять всю тяжесть глиняного горшка со всем содержимым…

Ночевать Кроуфорд благоразумно не явился, а Шульдих на пьянку не пошел. Настроение было ни к черту и выпить, конечно, хотелось, но что-то подсказывало рыжему, что если он увидит своего соседа, то ничем хорошим это не кончится. В лучшем случае он начистил бы ему морду.

«Ладно, попробуем отстраниться от эмоций и рассуждать логически, — Шульдих поболтал ногой, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Мой козел влюблен в Макса, с которым я что-то не припомню, чтобы они бурно общались, пока тот учился здесь. Впрочем, не аргумент: Кроуфорд же до сих пор ни сном, ни духом, что я — би... а ведь мы, мать его, соседи и по идее должны хорошо знать друг друга. Та-а-ак, спокойно. Без эмоций. Без эмоций, блять! Я не могу подвести Кроуфорда, потому что раз уже его кинул, но, с другой стороны, отдавать этого сукина сына тоже не вариант...»

Дверь тихонько открылась, и в комнату прокрался Брэд, но, заметив, что сосед не спит, перестал изображать из себя вора в ставке идейных противников и, уже не скрываясь, подошел к другу. Положил ладонь на рыжую макушку.

— Ну, прости меня. Просто согласись, совет с кактусом был очень уж... специфичен, — подобрал правильное слово Кроуфорд.

Шульдих застыл, даже перестал болтать ногой и медленно поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть Брэду в глаза.

Следы от бурного ночного возлияния и бессонной ночи явственно виднелись на его лице.

«Почему ты смотришь на меня такими… такими виноватыми глазами?» — промелькнуло в голове рыжего.

— Ладно, проехали, — вымученно улыбнулся тот. — Ты сам меня прости. Действительно, идиотский совет.

Кроуфорд убрал руку и спрятал в карман.

— Жаль, тебя не было на вечеринке.

— Ни в жизнь не поверю, что она была уныла, — усмехнулся Шульдих.

— Ну-у-у... наши попытались взять штурмом женское общежитие.

— Что, мусорный бак ещё не отчекрыжили? — рыжий смотрел мимо Кроуфорда. Он вообще не очень понимал смысл этого разговора. С приходом соседа на него навалилась апатия.

— Уже отчекрыжили и снова пришпандорили, — весело сообщил Брэд. – Чем кончилась эпопея лесенки из пьяных тел, я досматривать не стал.

— А где же ты тогда ночевал?

— Мало ли где может провести ночь такое прекрасное во всех отношениях тело как я, — лукаво улыбнулся сосед.

«Действительно, какая мне нахрен разница?! Этот кобель сто процентов имеет не один запасной аэродром… Стоп! А?..» — Шульдих нахмурился.

— А как же Макс?

— Что, Макс? – Кроуфорд потянулся и сладко зевнул. — Его тут нет.

— Ну и что? – нелогично обиделся рыжий. – Если бы я кого-то любил, я бы был ему верен. И уж тем более в его отсутствие не ходил налево!

— Внезапно, — Брэд полоснул по рыжему внимательным взглядом. – Но мы с ним не пара. Тем более, не поверишь, но спать с кем-то в одной постели вовсе не означает иметь с ним страстный секс.

Шульдих поднял голову, взглянул на серьёзного Кроуфорда и почувствовал острое желание дать тому в морду. Вот так просто и без объяснений.

Вместо этого он зарылся пальцами себе в волосы и сильно дернул за прядь.

— А ты будешь верен Максу, когда вы будете вместе?

— В той степени, в которой он будет верен мне. И вообще, с чего вдруг с утра подобные философские разговоры? Жизнь покажет!

— То есть ты будешь открытым и всё такое? А как же тогда в твои благие намерения вписываются наши с тобой псевдошуры-муры? Тебе не кажется, что когда он узнает об этом разводилове, он пошлет тебя нахуй?

Кроуфорд отошел.

— Надеюсь, что горшок о мою голову он всё-таки бить не будет, — иронично протянул Брэд. – На самом деле, я надеюсь, что он войдет в моё положение и поймет, что мной двигало лишь отчаяние. Знаешь, порой человеку так трудно открыть глаза на истинное положение дел.

— Может, с ним надо было просто поговорить? Ты не поверишь, но это срабатывает чаще, чем ты думаешь.

— С некоторыми разговоры совершенно не помогают.

— Мы все взрослые люди… — возразил Шульдих.

— А ведем себя хуже детей, — откликнулся Кроуфорд.

— Это ещё почему? – нахохлился рыжий, который так и не покинул свой импровизированный насест.

— Ну, у детей всё просто: этот мне нравится, он мой друг, а ты – нет, не буду с тобой водиться.

— Брэд, ты слишком упрощаешь. Люди не идиоты.

— Возможно, — дернул плечом Кроуфорд. – Про себя я такого с уверенностью утверждать не возьмусь.

— Какая самокритика, — ехидно протянул рыжий.

— Аха, — улыбнулся Брэд, — любовь и идиотизм – это две стороны одной медали.

Он снял рубашку, расстегнул ремень брюк, звякнула пряжка, вжикнула молния, и Шульдих не смог отвести взгляда от бесплатного, пусть даже очень скупого стриптиза, устроенного соседом. И несколько потерял нить разговора, поэтому просьба Брэда оказался для него полной неожиданностью.

— Шульдих, скажи… только честно, очень тебя прошу.

— А… хм? – невнятно промычал тот, с трудом заставив себя оторваться от ладной фигуры Кроуфорда и сосредоточиться на его лице.

— В меня можно влюбиться? – очень тихо уронил Кроуфорд. Вопрос упал, как брошенный твердой рукой в воду камушек, оставляя после себя на зеркальной поверхности пруда расходящиеся в разные стороны круги, а в душе Шульдиха — смятение. Рыжий уставился мрачным, тяжелым взглядом в пол. Как только трещины в разные стороны не побежали?!

Кроуфорд, как и был в одних боксерках, подошел к рыжему и присел перед ним на корточки. Заглянул в лицо, посмотрел в глаза и шепотом спросил:

— Ты бы мог в меня влюбиться?

На сей раз он не позволил себе забыться и, пусть даже и на секунду, поверить, что Брэд хочет вызнать что-то другое, на что так хотелось надеяться.…

— Макс будет твой с потрохами, — с трудом, но довольно твердо откликнулся Шульдих.

Слишком больно наступать на одни и те же грабли.

Кроуфорд хотел ещё что-то сказать, но Шульдих ему не дал.

Он отстранился, встал с подоконника и, норовисто тряхнув гривой, сверкнувшей в ярких лучах солнца огнём, отправился в душ.

«Какая-то у меня хитро выебанная жизнь».

С одной стороны, припомнив все данные соседу «дружеские» советы, Шульдих предпочитал не рисковать лишний раз и не нарываться, добавляя масла в огонь. Он, наверное, не вынес бы, если Кроуфорд вдруг запел у него под окнами, или принялся читать стихи Лорки, преданно заглядывая в глаза и стоя перед ним на коленях, а в том, что сосед был способен на подобную наглядную демонстрацию своего отношения к «специфическим» рекомендациям, рыжий не сомневался. Одного взгляда на зеленый венец проявленной буйной фантазии хватало Шульдиху, чтобы убедиться в правильности своего решения не лезть на рожон.

С другой стороны, Брэд оставался верен себе до конца: пообещав ежедневные практикумы по усовершенствованию своих любовных техник, он не был намерен отступать. Кроуфорд ловил рыжего между парами, затаскивал в укромные места, зажимал в углах, и целовал всегда, когда это было возможно. Это не считая процедур устраиваемых им каждое утро и каждый вечер. Это сводило с ума.

Шульдих ненавидел эти поцелуи и жаждал их всем телом, всем своим существом. Длинные и тягучие, горячие и страстные, быстрые и ворованные… все они щемили сердце до боли, до желания податься навстречу, развернуть этого упрямца к стене и.…

И всё труднее было постоянно помнить, что это всего лишь тренировка.

— Господи, прошу тебя, пусть это всё закончится, — шептал распаленный Шульдих, утыкаясь в подушку по ночам, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы это не кончалось никогда!

— Спишь? – нарушил тишину хриплый от долгого молчания голос Кроуфорда.

— Нет.

— Пойдем со мной, — позвал Брэд, решительно откинув в сторону простыню и садясь на постели.

Услышав шебуршание, рыжий повернулся на другой бок, чтобы видеть силуэт соседа, но вставать не спешил.

— Куда?

— Увидишь.

Кроуфорд поднялся, натянул джинсы, набросил рубашку и кинул одежду рыжему. Любопытство пересилило осторожность, и Шульдих последовал за уверенно двигающимся в темноте оракулом. О том, что Дар можно использовать столь кощунственным образом знали немногие, и ещё меньше, кто пробовал. Но Кроуфорд был не из таких: он не гнушался гвозди заколачивать микроскопом, если ему на данный момент нужно было именно вбить гвоздь. Если бы их только застали за подобным, точно бы подняли шумиху, но в длинных коридорах не горел свет, дежурные спали праведным сном, и казалось, будто лестницы, лишенные людей, столь привычных глазам и ушам, уходили в пустоту.

Немудрено: в четыре часа утра Ркц спал. Не было слышно ни обычного шума доносящегося с тренировочных полигонов, ни щебетания курсантов, ни грозных порыкиваний преподавателей… Только ветер играл с листвой в кронах деревьев.

Дверь открылась, и Кроуфорд пропустил рыжего, возясь с капризным замком.

Небо было ясным, и звезды рассыпались на полотне затейливым, волшебным узором.

— In the jungle, the mighty jungle the lion sleeps tonight… — напел Кроуфорд, подталкивая Шульдиха в спину, чтобы он прошел дальше на крышу и освободил проход ему самому.

Откуда у Кроуфорда был ключ от чердака, рыжий предпочитал не задумываться. Он и так напрягся, чтобы забивать себе голову ещё чем-то. Уж больно всё это походило на подготовленное свидание… то есть, очередную тренировку. Но вопреки ожиданиям на крыше не оказалось ни пледов, ни еды, ни вина.

Кроуфорд разобрался с замком и встал рядом с рыжим, с восхищением рассматривающим звездный небосклон, задрав голову и чуть приоткрыв рот.

— Красиво… — тихо поделился он, не отрывая взгляда от неба.

— Безумно, — выдохнул Брэд, не сводя взгляда с рыжего.

Почему-то раньше рыжему ни разу в голову не приходила мысль подняться на крышу общаги ночью и полюбоваться на звезды. Не то чтобы Шульдих был начисто лишен романтики или духа авантюризма (с последним дела обстояли наоборот слишком уж хорошо), но любви к природе он в себе раньше не замечал. А сейчас вдруг нахлынуло четкое понимание, что вот совсем уже скоро учебная каторга закончится, и они – самый (разумеется, а иначе не бывает) ебанутый курс – разлетятся в разные стороны и всё? Всё. Но на однокурсников в большинстве своём Шульдиху было класть большой и толстый, а те единицы, которые его действительно волновали, могли исчезнуть ещё раньше, оставив после себя лишь память.

Ему хотелось сказать что-то такое дурацкое, вроде “обещай мне, что мы никогда не…”, но он не мог себя заставить произнести ни слова. Только беспомощно посмотрел на Кроуфорда, не сводившего с него взгляда.

— Обещаю… — тихо отозвался тот, словно и не Шульдих в их дуэте был телепатом, — мы не потеряемся. Друг.

**Глава 13**

«Бля-я-я... ну когда же это кончится? Да понял я уже, понял!»

Проверив целостность своей защиты, телепат занялся тем, что принялся сосредоточенно пропускать мимо ушей все проклятья, сыпавшиеся на его непутевую голову.

— Шульдих! Я кому говорю?! — рявкнул герр Дерманн, несмотря на свой в общем-то скромный рост умудряющийся грозно нависнуть над провинившимся курсантом.

Рыжий невольно поежился. Не то чтобы он действительно опасался каких бы то ни было последствий (в конце концов, курсанта на финишной прямой уже мало что могло испугать), но резкого добавления в процесс обучения неприятных ощущений совершенно не хотелось.

Ганс Дерманн отличался любовью к нотациям, всяческим формулярам и чешскому пиву, но последнего аргумента для переключения внимания под рукой у рыжего как раз и не было, зато у герра преподавателя в наличие имелась жертва, за счет которой он собирался развлечься, тем самым скрасив остаток нудного дежурства. Надо отдать должное собратьям по несчастью: не повезло им знатно – нарваться на герра Дерманна, чуть ли не единственного дежурного, которому действительно не в лом, как и положено по инструкции, пять раз за ночь проверять вверенную ему территорию.

— Сэр, мне, сэр! — отозвался Шульдих, и с завистью покосился на чеканный профиль Кроуфорда.

Этот памятник самому себе был горд и незыблем. Он невозмутимо подавал правильные реплики в нужные паузы, а потому уже двадцать минут как наслаждался относительным спокойствием.

Герр Дерманн полностью сосредоточился на Шульдихе, который в отличие от соседа железной выдержкой не обладал, и, будучи телепатом, в принципе не был способен на долгое переливание из пустого в порожнее.

Мысль быстра и легка. Телепаты подобны порывам ветра: могут быть сильными, способными сокрушить всё на своем пути, и не хрупкому разуму нормала пытаться противостоять тем, кто подобен стихии. У оракулов не так: будущее — изменчиво и туманно, а потому, чтобы вызвать лавину, которая обрушится на нужную дорогу, необходимо всё верно рассчитать с самого начала...

Этакая пси-деформация… по аналогии с профдеформацией.

— Кроуфорд, насколько я помню, у вас с утра занятия?

— Сэр, да, сэр, — ровно отозвался тот, не выказывая ни малейшего волнения.

Со стороны вполне могло показаться, что этакое равнодушие вызвано тем, что, слушая выговор, он получает какое-то своё извращенное удовольствие, никуда не спешит, и не хотел бы побыстрее покончить со всем этим.

Герр Дерманн одобрительно оглядел его:

— Вот берите пример со своего соседа. Он понимает, что провинился и не прекословит.

Шульдих открыл было рот, чтобы возмутиться — когда это он успел, если не проронил ни одного слова? — и закрыл. Что в лоб, что по лбу: так выходило в девяносто пяти случаях из ста. Если их ловили за вредительской деятельностью, его сосед умудрялся упасть на все четыре лапы и выйти сухим из воды, в то время как на рыжего сыпались все шишки. И не-е-ет, везучий сукин сын специально ничего не делал! Наверное, это рыжего бесило больше всего.

Но именно из-за этой аномальности к нему и прицепилось привязчивое «schuldig», что-то вроде: если где-то упало яблоко, а за ним и яблоня, значит мимо пробегал один, очень быстро ставший всем известным, телепат.

— Сэр. Да, сэр, — покорно выдохнул он.

Герр Дерманн отпустил Кроуфорда взмахом руки и многообещающе улыбнулся рыжему.

Брэд уже за спиной преподавателя одними губами шепнул «no pasaran» и подбадривающе потряс в воздухе кулаком, мол, держись чувак, прорвемся! Дверь, ведущая на свободу, с мягким щелчком закрылась за ним, оставив телепата наедине с помирающим со скуки дежурным.

От него доносилось малоразборчивое «вы гробите своё будущее вот этими выходками!», «в моё время курсант не мог даже подумать...» и «не говорите, что я вас не предупреждал!», и Шульдих позволил себе расфокусировать внимание, оставив малую часть сознания следить за нравоучительными выкидышами преподавателя и сосредоточиться на недавних событиях.

Нет, он ничуть не жалел о том, что принял приглашение Кроуфорда и отправился с ним на ночную эскападу. Одно только обещание соседа стоило многого, но ведь это было не всё, что тот хотел ему сказать. Всё-таки как не кстати появился дежурный!

Шульдих выудил по крупицам из закоулков памяти всё, что он заметил осознано и даже то, чему не придал тогда значения, и воссоздал образ Брэда: поворот головы, выражение глаз — чуть тревожное, но решительное, пересохшие губы, руки, засунутые в карманы форменных брюк и чуть поднятые вверх плечи. Если бы речь шла не о Кроуфорде, рыжий бы подумал, что человек собирается ринуться со скалы в пропасть или находится в глубокой защите. Он даже, помнится, успел начать говорить: что-то там вроде «мне надо кое-что тебе сказать. Ты знаешь я... я...»

Шульдих вздохнул и с тоской покосился за окно. Янтарные лучи дневного светила окрасили небеса в нежные пастельные тона.

«Я... я... Вот что я?! Головка от хуя, блин!»

— Двадцать кругов, — озвучил приговор герр Дерманн, выдергивая рыжего из пучины размышлений.

Шульдих с трудом подавил крик ужаса.

Только новенький или непосвященный мог подумать, что озвученное наказание было чересчур мягким, на самом деле дешевле выходило почистить ванну картошки на прожорливых боевиков, чем сдавать кросс. Главная подстава данной экзекуции заключалась в том, что длину круга устанавливал каждый преподаватель произвольно, а поэтому наказание становилось гуттаперчевым как резиновое изделие номер один.

— Это ради вашего же блага, мой мальчик, — закончил герр Дерманн и поманил за собой огорошенного перспективой скорого будущего Шульдиха.

К середине кросса герру Дерманну надоело нарезать круги на мопеде вокруг упрямца (как тут не рваться к цели?! Если не пробежать всё отмеренное расстояние разом, то придется начинать забег с самого начала!) и оставил его на попечение первого попавшегося аспиранта. Шульдих тут же снизил скорость, а когда ему навстречу вывернул Фарфарелло и пристроился рядом, и вовсе принялся изображать бодрый бег шагом.

— Я смотрю, веселишься? — усмехнулся друг, хищно косясь на аспиранта, который, в свою очередь, поймав этот недвусмысленный намек благоразумно отошел подальше.

Он его, разумеется, не боялся, а так — здорово опасался. Ну, и зд **о** рово тоже.

— Угу, — буркнул рыжий, решающий сложную дилемму: то ли радоваться появлению друга, то ли нет.

— Сколько осталось?

— Три.

— Ну-у-у... это несерьёзно. Вспомни, как вы с Кроуфордом бежали сорок под командованием Мтишека.

— Мудак он, а не берсерк, — поморщился Шульдих.

— Не без того, — беззлобно откликнулся Фарфарелло. Обычно берсерки стояли друг за друга горой, в том числе и за своих преподавателей, но из всех правил есть свои исключения. — Как там твои шашни с нашим Казановой?

— Нет у меня с ним никаких шашней. Только вот...

— Что?

Шульдих ответил после продолжительной паузы:

— Да странный он в последнее время какой-то.

— Чем?

— Позже поговорим. У меня ещё два круга.

— А. Ну ладно. Бывай, — махнул рукой Фарфарелло. – Да, кстати, я Макса видел.

— Видел?! — Шульдих встал, как вкопанный, и на деликатное покашливание аспиранта внимания не обратил. — Где?

— Да к центральному корпусу шел.

— Курсант Шульдих, — вмешался наблюдатель. — Продолжайте.

«Иначе» так и повисло в воздухе невысказанным. Рыжий не хотел на своей шкуре испытать последствия необдуманного поступка и, махнув Фарфарелло, с удвоенной энергией побежал вперед. Не то чтобы открылось второе дыхание, но у него образовались дела поважнее.

После окончания экзекуции Шульдих рванул на всех парах в общагу принять душ и привести себя в порядок, чтобы встретить врага во всеоружии своей небесной красоты. Ну или что-то вроде того.

«Что делать? Что мне, твою мать, делать?! Может, встретиться с этим Максом и поговорить? А если у него к Кроуфорду чувства? Соблазнить его? Не-е-ет! Кроуфорд убьет, и будет прав... Дважды на одни и те же грабли — не мой выбор!»

Шульдих выполз из душа, принялся одеваться, и сделал неприятное открытие — у него не осталось чистых носков. Рыжий выругался себе под нос и полез в шкаф к соседу. Он выловил два одинаковых носка в той свалке, что творилась в ящике, и наткнулся на припрятанный блокнот.

Шульдих колебался недолго.

На самой первой странице был суммарный перечень всех тех нелепых советов которыми подчевал Шульдих Кроуфорда с пометками последнего. Так, например, в графе “цветок в горшке” значилась кривляющаяся рожица и пометка: «ему не понравится!»

— Вот сука! — выдохнул рыжий.

Напротив пункта с записками была отсылка на номер с подписью «Типография. Вторник. Позвонить. Не забыть!»

Шульдих нервно сглотнул. Его взгляд зацепился за «ванну с лепестками роз» и вопрос Кроуфорда: «Ну и где я ему её достану? Спереть ключи от коттеджа ректора?»

— Ебнулся мозгом ради этого Макса! — зашипел рыжий и, зашвырнув обратно блокнот, вылетел из комнаты прочь.

И только на полдороге к Фарфарелло понял, что выскочил, забыв надеть носки. Но возвращаться рыжий не стал.

Он оказался перед дверью друга в рекордно короткое время и постучался.

— Это Я! Мне надо с тобой поговорить! – И продолжил на одном дыхании: — Ты представляешь, что этот козел задумал!

— Шульдих... позже!

— Какое позже?! — взорвался рыжий. — Дверь открой.

Из-за тонкой (особенно когда речь идет о берсерках) преграды послышалось рычание и чье-то мягкое воркование.

Дверь распахнулась. В проеме возвышался взъерошенный Эрро с мрачным взглядом и ничем не прикрытым стояком, а за его спиной в простыню куталась какая-то девчонка.

— Видишь, люди делом занимаются, — многозначительно прорычал он, и закрыл перед носом рыжего дверь, явно посчитав, что демонстрация была достаточно наглядной, чтобы все вопросы отпали сами собой.

Шульдих пялился на вновь возникшую преграду пару минут, прежде чем начал колотить в неё снова.

— Бля! Эрро! Ты и так уже прервался! Выслушай!

— Гр-р-р!

— Ну хотя бы через сколько зайти?

— У тебя самохран совсем отключился? Иди отсюда, пока я тебя на запчасти не разобрал!

— Но...

Пятая точка подсказывала валить со всех ног, пока есть такая возможность, но то ли бессонная ночь, то ли нервотрепка последних недель толкала на самоубийственные действия, но Шульдих не унимался.

— Да любит, блядь, он тебя! Любит! ВСЁ! ВАЛИ!

Смысл слов не сразу дошел до Шульдиха, в отличие от пинка пониже поясницы, которым наградил друга взбешенный Эрро. Продолживший по инерции стучать в дверь рыжий изрядно сбивал с настроя собирающуюся продолжить заниматься делом парочку.

Шульдих вышел из общаги Фарфарелло, задумчиво потирая ушибленное место, сел на ступеньках и упер невидящий взгляд в урну, обсыпанную окурками, как по осени подножья деревьев листьями.

«Он меня любит? Он меня любит. Ну-у-у... приехали! Да не может... Хотя почему не может? Что он там про якобы Макса говорил? Этот человек ему необходим и бла-бла... Бля, бла-бла про меня!»

— Какой же я дебил! — прошипел он сквозь зубы.

«Все эти «практики», ухаживания, свидания... Ревность, чтобы зацепить. Значит, нужна не одна ночь, а весь целиком? Конечно же! Он же мне прямым текстом почти всё говорил. Какой я слепец! Он давно знал, что я не натурал. Идиот — надо же было подумать, что оракул не знал! Ха! А я хорош... девственница тупая перед полком и то быстрее бы сообразила, что дело пахнет керосином!»

Шульдих зашарил по карманам в поисках сигарет и, не найдя, отправился на их поиски.

— Идиот! Кретин... — ругал он себя.

Досада на собственную глупость омрачала радость того, что чувства оказались взаимны. И тут его осенило.

— Ну ты и козел, Кроуфорд, — остановился рыжий и зло оскалился. — Я тебя предупреждал не пытаться манипулировать телепатом? В эту игру можно играть вдвоем.

**Глава 14**

«Всё, ахтунг! Секс-маньяк на тропе войны. Ну, Кроуфорд, берегись!»

Шульдих вздохнул всей грудью и нырнул в комнату. Царивший внутри полумрак не помешал ему разглядеть самое главное — цель находилась на отведенном ей месте. Стараясь не шуметь, рыжий подкрался к кровати соседа и склонился над ним.

Кроуфорд сладко спал и, судя по мечтательной улыбке, видел весьма приятный сон. Он распластался на спине, заложив одну руку за голову, второй касаясь кончиками пальцев пола, и даже не думал просыпаться, несмотря на присутствие в зоне личного пространства нарушителя. Хваленая бдительность оракулов давала осечки всякий раз, когда они были настолько безрассудны, что перегружали свой Дар. Шульдиху повезло. Накануне Брэд слишком часто эксплуатировал предвидение сверх всяких мер. И теперь платил тем, что оставался беззащитным в те часы, когда специально не сосредотачивался на контроле. Впрочем, чего ему следовало опасаться, когда единственный, кто мог заметить его незащищенность, был его лучший друг?

Шульдих хищно оскалился, чувствуя себя в эту секунду чуть ли не властелином мира.

Он осторожно коснулся запястья спящего и набросил на его разум сети сна, этакая страховка от преждевременного пробуждения.

«Если надругаться над святым, то с душой...»

— Муа-ха-ха! — негромко, чтобы не всполошить соседей, рассмеялся Шульдих. Это было нервное.

Чтобы успокоиться, рыжий проделал серию дыхательных упражнений. Он никуда особо не спешил. В конце концов, до побудки оставалась ещё пара часов.

Стащив с Кроуфорда простыню, предполагаемый насильник порадовался, что на жертве не было нижнего белья. И в первый раз за всё лето благословил жаркую погоду. Возиться с безвольной тушкой таких немалых размеров работка ещё та!

Он опустился на корточки у постели Кроуфорда, протянул руку, и провел по его щеке, плавно — по шее, невесомо – по груди, боку и бедру. Рыжий затаил дыхание и облизал враз пересохшие губы. Собственная вседозволенность, открытость и доступность Брэда кружили голову.

Шульдих подался вперёд, поцеловал плечо, неловко ткнулся губами в подбородок, чувствуя себя законченным идиотом, неловким и неуклюжим. Он навис над спящим красавцем, и... не решился коснуться поцелуем губ, ставших столь хорошо знакомыми за долгое время "практических занятий". Чуть замешкавшись, рыжий принялся оглаживать тело Кроуфорда, не торопясь изучать его, ведь на всё у него было немного меньше вечности. Он наклонился и первый поцелуй пришелся на плечо, затем лаской по ключице вверх по шее, чтобы впиться зубами и оставить след — яркую метку, свидетельствующую о том, что Б. Кроуфорд был в полной его власти. Шульдих с удивлением обнаружил, что можно завестись, целуя даже безвольное тело. Он едва было не увлекся этим занятием, напрочь позабыв, что собирался делать.

На пах Кроуфорда Шульдих смотрел с особым вожделением. Когда в горлышке каждой бутылки мерещатся очертания члена твоего соседа, нет ничего странного в том, что при наличии реального прототипа происходит столь бурная реакция.

Минет рыжий делал с душой, отдаваясь процессу основательно. Никогда раньше ему не приходило в голову, что он будет получать такое удовольствие от посасывания члена любовника. Приглушенные стоны Кроуфорда подтачивали те крохи самоконтроля, которые Шульдих сумел наскрести до того, как принялся за дело. И сейчас он упивался этой властью — над телом и разумом Брэда. Тело гнулось, ластилось, подставлялось и требовало своё — без всякого стеснения, а разум плыл в пограничном состоянии между сном и явью. Сеть, установленная телепатом, держала крепко.

Рыжий шел сюда с четким намерением трахнуть мерзавца, и пусть даже таким варварским способом, но доказать гребанному манипулятору, что если сильно зарваться, то задница одного конкретно взятого провидца может существенно пострадать. А в том, что Кроуфорд перешел все границы, Шульдих ни на секунду не сомневался. Однако, чувствуя под руками напряженное тело любовника, слыша глухие стоны — ответы на его, блядь, рыжего, прикосновения, план мести стал казаться чем-то несуразным и глупым.

Сейчас покорный его воле Кроуфорд и собственное горячее желание туманили голову. Стояло так, что через секунду-другую от него можно было бы спокойно прикуривать. Он прервался, когда перед глазами стало темнеть, а собственные руки, подчиняясь плотскому желанию, потянулись к заднице Кроуфорда. Шульдих глубоко вздохнул, задержал воздух и выдохнул. От одновременно требовательного и такого просительно-протестующего возгласа жертвы, лишенной пристального внимания, рыжий крепко зажмурился и потряс головой, пытаясь совладать с наваждением.

Но все попытки вернуть чертов самоконтроль пропали втуне, и он с ещё большим энтузиазмом вернулся к прерванному занятию.

Наверняка это был самый длинный минет в жизни Б. Кроуфорда, по крайней мере, во сне ему казалось, что тот длился целую вечность и ещё чуть-чуть.

Удовольствие принесло освобождение, а вместе с ним и столь неуловимое до сих пор пробуждение.

Сначала Кроуфорду не удавалось сосредоточиться, но когда он всё-таки сумел, то наткнулся на телепата, сидящего на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Одного взгляда на взъерошенного Шульдиха Брэду хватило, чтобы понять: кошмар не кончился, он только начинается.

— Шульдих, — выдохнул он, не зная, что сказать, и отчаянно пытаясь собраться с мыслями.

— Ну... снизу ты ведешь себя ничего, — менторским тоном сообщил тому рыжий. — Но рекомендую тебе особенно сильно не поддаваться навстречу. Максу может не понравится.

— Эм?!.. — не понял Кроуфорд.

Рыжий оскалился. Его переполняло возбуждение и адреналин. Он даже толком не мог определиться, чего ему сейчас больше хочется: свернуть козлу шею, поиметь, или после бурной борьбы оказаться им оттраханным. Просто уйти было выше его сил.

— Брэд, иди ко мне, — растягивая имя, позвал Шульдих и, не дожидаясь ответа, сам качнулся к нему.

Кроуфорд не ожидал такой ретивости и вышло всё по-дурацки. Прежде чем поцеловаться, они столкнулись носами. Шульдих решительно положил руку на затылок Брэда, не давая тому отстраниться, будто бы тот собирался — ха!

Этот горячий, требовательный поцелуй вышиб из головы Кроуфорда ставшее было просыпаться здравомыслие. Он подался вперёд, кусая губы рыжего, подминая того под себя. Ему это удалось, но лидерство ускользнуло, как исчезает вода из руки. Секунду назад была пригоршня, а потом — ничего, лишь воспоминание.

Стандартная койка оказалась слишком узкой для них, хотя с другими партнерами это не вызывало столько хлопот. Ни один не желал уступать верховенство. В ход шло всё: от собственной гибкости и ловкости до нечестных в своей неожиданности ласк и обманных движений. Дело ещё и осложнялось тем, что Шульдих был одет.

— Блять! — выдохнул он, падая с постели и чувствительно прикладываясь локтем о пол.

— Не то слово, — выдохнул Кроуфорд и ещё раз дернул за ремень любовника.

Они изрядно мешали друг другу, но прервать ласки, казалось, не могли физически.

— Гр! — откликнулся Шульдих, добравшись рукой до стояка Брэда. Его ответный вздох сквозь стиснутые зубы и ещё один резкий, бестолковый рывок за ремень подсказал рыжему, что тот идет верным путем.

— Сволочь, — просипел Кроуфорд, позволяя повалить себя на пол. Так стало значительно удобнее сдирать с любовника проклятые тряпки и куда как сподручнее наслаждаться ласками этой бестии.

Когда удалось избавиться от ремня, расстегнуть штаны и стащить их к коленям вместе с бельем, Кроуфорд, собрав волю в кулак, отвел руку рыжего от своего члена и перевернул того под себя. Шульдих позволил стащить остатки одежды и попытался взбрыкнуть, чтобы вернуть былое господство, но Кроуфорд решительным образом не позволил ему это. Поймав запястья любовника, он прижал их к полу, и раньше, чем Шульдих успел что-либо предпринять, взял его член в рот.

— Агхр... — прохрипел тот и дернулся бедрами вверх.

Где-то на задворках сознания чувство самосохранения истошно пищало, что нельзя, ни в коем случае нельзя расслабляться, но Шульдиху было плевать. Ему хотелось оттрахать этого зазнавшегося ублюдка так, чтобы его губы ещё долго складывались буквой “О”, а говорил бы он хрипло и с трудом.

Заметив, что любовник не предпринимает никаких попыток к освобождению, Кроуфорд выпустил запястья рыжего и принялся оглаживать его бедра, пока не довел того до протяжных стонов, громких вскриков, заглушаемых собственным запястьем, и хриплых матов на смеси нескольких языков. Рыжий плавился под его руками, но не настолько, чтобы облегчить Брэду жизнь и не касаться его в ответ. То проведет по плечам, то зароется в волосы и чуть потянет назад, то толкнет вперед, заставляя взять глубже...

Кроуфорд огладил задницу рыжего, потом ещё раз и ещё, потер пальцами между ягодиц и услышал стон Шульдиха:

— В тумбочке... — Брэд дернулся, приняв его слова за руководство к действию. Однако, ошибся направлением и рыжий с мученическим стоном поправил его: — Да не в твоей, в моей!

Ящик Кроуфорд вырвал с корнем. Полетели в разные стороны записные книжки, какие-то листы, ручки, бритва, боксерки...

— Твою ж мать, — выдохнул Брэд, нащупывая тюбик и щедро захватывая с собой стопку презервативов.

Шульдих занялся вытаскиванием резинки, а Брэд его — задницей. Ощущения были какие-то непривычные, но рыжий не обратил на это внимание.

Ни о какой долгой подготовке не могло идти и речи! Рыжий извивался под Кроуфордом, чем доводил того до состояния — к черту всё! На абордаж!

Когда он взял любовника, тому показалось, что у него из глаз посыпались искры. То ли слезы, то ли головой с такой силой о пол долбанулся, то ли... вышло слишком резко. Но вместо того, чтобы переждать приступ боли, рыжий подался навстречу, требуя продолжения. Уговаривать Кроуфорда не пришлось.

Царапины на его плечах, синяки от его пальцев на бедрах Шульдиха — яркие свидетельства лихорадки, которую им удалось разделить на двоих.

Перед глазами плавали цветные пятна. Комнату оглашало только их хриплое, сбивчивое дыхание. В голове звенело от пустоты.

Говорить не хотелось, шевелиться, впрочем, тоже.

Шульдих проморгался, сделал над собой усилие и приподнялся на локтях.

— Моя очередь, — прохрипел он.

— Эм?.. — не совсем понял Кроуфорд и с трудом приоткрыл глаза.

Рыжий игриво провел ладонью по прессу любовника.

— Надо быть готовым ко всему... ведь для любимого человека ничего не жалко? — мурлыкнул Шульдих и, склонившись, поцеловал того в грудь. Всё, что угодно, чтобы не видеть счастливой улыбки, которая появилась на губах этого идиота после слов рыжего.

— Всё, что захочешь, — с секундной заминкой отозвался он. В его голосе слышалась нежность и...

Что ещё, мстительная бестия предпочла не задумываться. Иначе это могло поколебать его решимость, которой и без того было немного.

Стоило ему только заглянуть в глаза Кроуфорда, как он сам потянулся навстречу.

Целовать до начинающих болеть губ, оставлять метки принадлежности на коже любовника, раз за разом ласкать сначала напрягающееся от любого прикосновения, а потом такое податливое и горячее тело, и раз за разом слышать пьянящие голову стоны — что может быть желаннее и невыносимее одновременно?

Шульдих нашарил на полу тюбик и, только выдавив себе на ладонь, заподозрил неладное. Одного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять: Кроуфорд ошибся и прихватил не тот!

Впрочем, сейчас расплачиваться за свою оплошность предстояло не рыжему, а значит плевать!

Ему с трудом удалось замереть и не шевелиться, давая Кроуфорду секунд десять на то, чтобы привыкнуть, прежде чем начать двигаться. И не останавливаться уже до финала.

Громкого, совпавшего со стуком соседа справа в стену.

— Шу-у-уль... ди-и-их... — выдохнул Кроуфорд, оседая на пол.

Челка прилипла ко лбу. Он судорожно хватал ртом воздух.

Любовник с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не рухнуть на Брэда сверху. Уткнулся ему в плечо, не выходя. Малоразборчиво пробормотал “mein”.

Судорожно вздохнул ещё пару раз, заставил себя выйти из Кроуфорда и растянуться рядом с ним на полу.

— Шульдих... — растягивая гласные, позвал Кроуфорд.

Рыжий сглотнул, зажмурился и выдохнул:

— Не Шульдих... а Макс. — Он облизал губы и с вызовом добавил: — Смотри, не перепутай.

**Глава 15**

  
  


«Хрена себе реакция!» — мелькнула испуганная мыслишка в голове у рыжего.

Одного взгляда на помрачневшее лицо Кроуфорда хватило, чтобы Шульдих взял с кровати низкий старт.

— Я в душ, — бросил он, отойдя на более-менее безопасное расстояние. — Тебе, кстати, тоже рекомендую собраться. У меня на сегодня планы.

— Планы? — повторил Брэд, хищным взглядом следя за рыжим. Тот с чувством потянулся и, стараясь не спешить, лениво двинулся в сторону ванной.

— Ну да, — качнул головой тот. – У меня свидание. Обдумав всё, что ты мне сказал про себя и Макса, я пришел к некоторым выводам касательно моего будущего. Кстати, и тебе стоит пошевеливаться: твой капризный пончик приехал.

И с этими многозначительно прозвучавшими словами Шульдих исчез в ванной. Закрыв за собой дверь на щеколду (слишком слабая защита, если уж соседу вздумается ворваться!), рыжий привалился к ней спиной и медленно выдохнул. Фигурально выражаясь, у него дрожали коленки.

Такого препарирующего взгляда у Кроуфорда он не мог припомнить за всё время их знакомства. Сквозило в нем нечто свойственное практикующим патологоанатомам, этакий черный юморок, оценить который могли разве что трупы.

Шульдих принял контрастный душ, чтобы немного прийти в себя.

Немного помогло.

«Я сильный, я смелый, я долечу! В конце концов, он сам виноват!» — на этой успокоительной ноте рыжий выбрался из сомнительной безопасности ванной.

К его удивлению Кроуфорд даже не думал куда-либо уходить или что-то предпринимать. Разве что натянул форменные брюки.

Он вольготно устроился на постели, оперевшись лопатками о стену и подложив подушку под поясницу.

«Чертов сибарит!» — со злым восхищением подумал Шульдих.

Стоило ему снова появиться в комнате, как Кроуфорд сосредоточил на нём всё своё внимание.

— А что это ты до сих пор тут? – как можно непринужденнее бросил рыжий.

Он прошел в комнату под прицелом внимательных глаз соседа и принялся старательно вытирать волосы.

— А я, знаешь ли, никуда не спешу... — растягивая слова, ответил тот.

— Ну, это ты не спешишь, а я очень даже. Будь любезен, пошевеливайся.

— И для кого же это ты так прихорашиваешься? — в голосе слышалось обидное равнодушие.

«А может Эрро был неправ?» — запоздало испугался Шульдих.

Он бросил на Кроуфорда внимательный взгляд и заметил, как рука Брэда сжалась в кулак. До побелевших костяшек.

«Самоконтроль. Ненавижу!»

Рыжий сглотнул, и поспешно принялся одеваться. Ввязываться в спарринг с оракулом, сверкая голой задницей и вольно болтающимся членом, было не самой лучшей идеей на свете.

— Для Эрро, — выпалил первое пришедшее в голову имя Шульдих. Тем более что Фарфарелло действительно должен был зайти.

Очень кстати вспомнилась договоренность недельной давности помочь берсерку с подготовкой к аттестации по взаимодействию с телепатами. Так сказать, контактно.

— Эрро, значит, — медленно выговорил Кроуфорд и поднялся на ноги.

— Аха. И вообще у тебя там Макс прибыл, так что давай: одевай костюм супер-героя и лети на крыльях любви.

— Что. За хрень. Ты несешь?! — отчетливо разделяя слова, спросил Брэд. Холодом, сквозившим в его голосе, можно было заморозить озеро Байкал или парочку поменьше.

— А с чего это моя личная жизнь хрень? – заводясь, возмутился Шульдих. — Я твоей личной жизни способствовать согласился? А ты чего?

— Ты лжешь! — отрезал Кроуфорд.

— Прости, Христос, не узнал тебя в гриме! — съерничал рыжий.

— Шульдих, это не смешно! — попытался одернуть того Кроуфорд.

— Разумеется, — тут же иронично откликнулся Шульдих, намеренно использовав любимое словечко соседа. – Только вот позволь узнать, какого хуя ты мне мешаешь? Чтоб ты знал, я жить не могу без Эрро! Я подумал, что ты мой лучший друг и поэтому я могу тебе открыться! А ты?!..

«Что я несу?!» — сам себе удивился рыжий, но остановиться уже не мог. Он всё прекрасно понимал, но менее обидно от этого не становилось.

— Шу…

— …эгоист! Думаешь только о себе! – рыжий словно сбеленился.

Он грозно оттеснил ошарашено хмурящегося Кроуфорда от постели в сторону окна.

Дар предвидения, фигурально выражаясь, показывал оракулу фигу: предсказать автомат случайных чисел сейчас было проще, чем уследить за душевными метаниями Шульдиха.

— Ты своим отказом мне всю жизнь рушишь! Между прочим, тебя уже десять минут как не должно тут быть! Давай, двигай ласты отсюда к своему распрекрасному Максу. Хотя не-е-ет… Уже не успеешь. Так что, катись за окно. Не дай Бог он тебя увидит! — Шульдих ощутимо толкнул Кроуфорода в грудь.

Тот уперся задницей в подоконник и, будто сбросив сковывающее его оцепенение, рявкнул:

— Совсем рехнулся?! Не полезу я за окно!

— Полезешь! Ты же мне друг?

— Друг. Но, Шульдих….

— Никаких но! Друг для друга…

— …врага продаст, — вклинился Кроуфорд и прикусил язык.

Глаза Шульдиха метали молнии.

— Ах, значит, врага?! Вот как ты ко мне относишься?!

— Я к тебе прекрасно отношусь. Но при чем тут ты и Эрро?

— При том!

Дверь скрипнула и приоткрылась.

— Э? — подал голос Эрро.

— Что?! — хором рявкнули они.

— Зайду, пожалуй, попозже, — пробормотал Фарфарелло и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Он, конечно, был берсерком, а чувство страха, как известно, у них было атрофировано по определению, но оказаться между молотом и наковальней ему почему-то не хотелось. Даже не обладая даром предвидения, получалось, что ничем хорошим это не кончится.

— Вот! – обвиняющий перст ткнулся в грудь Кроуфорда. – Ты мне всю жизнь сломал!

— Что ж это твоя “любовь” в таком случае, включив форсаж, умчалась нахрен? — ядовито выплюнул он.

— Заткнись. Я ещё не всё сказал.

Кроуфорд молча скрестил руки на груди, надеясь успокоиться и разобраться в том, что происходит. Обвинения, щедро расточаемые рыжим пройдохой, ощутимо пошатнули основу мироздания Брэда. Кто-то из них двоих определенно сошел с ума и оракул боялся, что самым слабым звеном может оказаться именно он. Когда имеешь дело с телепатом, ни в чем никогда нельзя быть уверенным на сто процентов.

Шульдих набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и выдал как по писанному:

— Ты не можешь даже повисеть за окном, чтобы я спокойно увел отсюда моего возлюбленного! Я на всё пошел! Даже сделал из тебя гея!

— Я просил не об этом, — выдохнул Кроуфорд. — И вообще, кто переспал с моей девушкой?

— Тебе она всё равно безразлична! Ты сейчас отказал мне в такой малости после всех жертв которые я принес.

— Жертв? — изумился Брэд.

— А ты думал? Король траходрома?! — ядом, прозвучавшим в словах рыжего, можно было металлические листы прожигать.

Кроуфорд проигнорировал нелицеприятное высказывание.

— Шульдих! Ты и Эрро — это смешно! Вы — друзья!

— О, какая неожиданность!  **Мы** , как мне казалось,  **тоже** друзья. По крайней мере, я так считал. Но какой ты после этого друг? Кроуфорд, я думал, что могу тебе доверять! А ты... ты подвёл меня! В душу плюнул!

— Как только попал, — буркнул себе под нос Брэд и тут же пожалел о сказанном.

На слух рыжий никогда не жаловался.

— Да пошел ты на хуй!

Он расправил плечи, полоснул взглядом по каменному изваянию имени его соседа и закончил тихим, а оттого пугающим голосом:

— Предатель.

Кровь отхлынула от лица Кроуфорда. “Нет!” — мелькнула у него испуганная мысль.

— Да, — тяжело припечатал Шульдих.

— Ты не так всё понял.

— Я понял всё так!

Прозвучало приговором, который не подлежал обжалованию. А единственное смягчающее обстоятельство сейчас казалось Брэду просто идиотским: подумаешь, всё это было сделано в надежде объяснить звезде, что есть руки, которые не боятся обжечься об её рыжие языки.

Кроуфорд качнулся навстречу Шульдиху, желая поймать того, прижать к стене и объяснить любым из доступных способов... Но наткнулся на его обвиняющий взгляд и отступил на шаг назад. Он оказался в сердцевине того самого кошмара, которого пытался избежать всеми возможными способами. Когда он заигрался? Ведь всё должно было пойти не так!

Брэд с мучительной ясностью ощутил, как счастье ускользает из рук, пробыв в них так недолго.

В первый раз в жизни ему отчаянно не хватало слов.

Он задыхался.

— Я... — сглотнул Кроуфорд. Казалось, будто губы отказываются шевелиться, а язык и вовсе с трудом ворочается.

— Убирайся к Максу, — прошипел Шульдих. — Хотя нет. Лучше я уйду. А ты делай, что хочешь. Трахай Макса, кукол, хоть песиков. Только ко мне больше не подходи!

— Шульдих...

— Ненавижу тебя. Понимаешь, ненавижу тебя за всё, что ты сделал.

Кроуфорд бросил то единственное, за что отчаянно цеплялся, как за спасательный круг:

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь! — Но признание, давшееся с таким трудом, не произвело на рыжего никакого впечатления.

— И что теперь? Памятник тебе поставить, за то что ты мастерски просрал всё на свете?

— Шу...

— Ты что же полагаешь, я позволю тебе подойти ко мне после всего? Ты меня обманул, ты понимаешь это?! А нет, тебя же это совершенно не ебет?! Есть только ты и твои желания!

— Я...

Кроуфорд сделал шаг навстречу Шульдиху, отшатнувшемуся от него как от чумного.

— Мерзавец, вот ты кто.

— Да пойми ты! Послушай... — Брэд приближался к рыжему осторожно, чуть разведя в стороны руки с открытыми ладонями. Так подходят к опасному зверю, готовому броситься в любой момент и разодрать глотку.

— Я ничего не желаю слушать! Я хочу чтобы ты убрался из моей жизни раз и навсегда!

— Да не нужен мне никакой Макс! — повысил голос Брэд. — Мне ты нужен!

— Лжец, — выплюнул Шульдих, наткнувшись задницей на тумбу. Хлесткое слово било наотмашь, так, что казалось звенело в ушах. Нокдаун.

Шульдих зашарил рукой позади себя. Хотелось запустить чем-нибудь тяжелым в этого самодовольного расчетливого сукиного сына.

Размазать тонким слоем по полу, растоптать его гордость, растереть в пыль самоуважение, сделать ему так больно, чтобы он молил о пощаде. За всё, что тот натворил.

Или набить морду.

Сейчас Шульдиху не нужен был его Дар, чтобы читать Кроуфорда как открытую книгу. Тот задыхался от невозможности предотвратить неизбежное расставание.

Пристрелить не хватало духа, а для прощения в нем клокотало ещё слишком много обиды.

Рыжий нащупал рукой горшок и цепко ухватился за него. У него всегда прекрасно получалось сбрасывать раздражение и злость на предметы.

— Хей! Не трожь знак нашей любви! — рявкнул в ответ Кроуфорд и поймал руку Шульдиха за запястье, не давая размахнуться и грохнуть ненавистным горшком о пол.

Рыжий замер, хватанул ртом воздух и пару раз охренело моргнул. Более идиотской фразы в подобной ситуации трудно было даже представить.

Он посмотрел на горшок, на сжавшего челюсти побледневшего Кроуфорда и снова на кактус.

— Это что... типа мыши плакали, кололись, но жрали?

— Угу, — мрачно кивнул Брэд и сильнее сжал руку рыжего. — Я люблю тебя. Понимаешь?

— Понима-а-аю... – протянул Шульдих. Тугой узел, в которой были сплетены его нервы, распустился. Он приблизил своё лицо к закаменевшему лицу Кроуфорда и интимным шепотом пообещал: — Добро пожаловать в Ад.

**Эпилог**

Кончилось жаркое лето, прошла дождливая и хмурая осень, отбелела на удивление снежная зима, отшумела капель и вот уже яркое солнце согрело золотом своих лучей всё живое. Выпускной на носу, а четыре курса и весь педсостав могли думать лишь о том, что вскоре эта пара гремучих змей исчезнет с глаз долой.

Киньте камень в рискнувшего предположить, что после выяснения отношений они стали тише! Все окружающие оказались свидетелями бурных ссор, шумных скандалов, взрывоопасных примирений, сцен ревности и жестоких подначек. И хорошо, если только свидетелями. Эти влюбленные голубки всех довели до крайней степени нервозности.

На идиотов не действовали ни выговоры, ни многочасовые и многокруговые пробежки, ни ванны картошки, ни угрозы отчисления... В последнее эти умные скоты не верили, а всё остальное меркло по сравнению с накалом страстей полыхающими между ними.

Если бы доподлинно не было известно о том, что они ебут друг друга не только в мозг, многие пожелали бы им потрахаться и не мотать нервы окружающим.

За всеми этими перипетиями как-то незаметно пролетела аттестация, и только на выпускном пришло осознание, что вот он — Финиш!

Первый тост был за новую жизнь. И большинство добавило про себя «без Них». А эти двое сидели в разных концах главного зала и прожигали друг друга многообещающими взглядами. Пять минут назад курсантов распределили на дальнейшие места работы. Никто не удивился, что имя лучшего оракула на курсе звучало неотделимо от имени телепата Николаса Линдермана по прозвищу Шульдих.

Впрочем, выпускной стал приятным исключением: рыжий и его верный «Казанова» никому не портили веселья и сами принимали в нем непосредственное участие. Чего стоила одна только попытка влезть на шпиль главного здания и повесить связку старых носков, собранных со всего потока?! А устроить пьяные гуляния на полигоне под грохот орудийных разрывов и вовсе предложил Кроуфорд. Наутро они все были вымазаны в грязи, походили друг на друга, как китайские болванчики, и пьяны вусмерть, но счастливы!

Милостивое начальство выделило целые сутки на отдых от бурного празднования, прежде чем разослать курс по местам назначения по всему миру...

Рыжий с ноги открыл дверь в комнату, которой уже сегодня во второй половине дня придется сказать «adios, baby!» и завалился внутрь.

— Кроуфорд, не забудь знак нашей любви, — ехидно бросил Шульдих пакующему их вещи оракулу.

Тот обернулся, улыбнулся и в тон рыжему откликнулся:

— Не надейся, не забуду. Поставлю на тумбочку в изголовье нашей кровати.

**Конец**


End file.
